Mon pardon?
by RadioactiveYaoi
Summary: Naruto se fait renier par son père à cause de ses préférences sexuel. Comment peut réagire l'adolescent de seize ans, face à la douleur éprouvé par ce rejet. Voyez les choix fait par un enfant abandonné et ses  conséquences!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nul autre que moi!

Titre : Mon pardon?

Note : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé : Naruto se fait renier par son père à cause de ses préférences sexuel. Comment peut réagirent l'adolescent de seize ans, face à la douleur éprouver par ce rejet. Voyez les choix fait par un enfant abandonner et ses conséquences!

_**Mon pardon?**_

Un adolescent blond préparait son sac de camping à toute vitesse. Il y mit tout le nécessaire, son sac de couchage, du linge de rechange, un maillot de bain et quelques produits pour son hygiène corporel.

-Naruto dépêche-toi, sinon tu vas être en retard pour aller faire du camping!

-J'arrive!

Il ferma son sac de voyage et il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il se chaussa dans l'entré après avoir dit au revoir a ses parents. Le jeune homme partit en vitesse vers son lycée. Pour un début de matinée, le soleil réchauffait déjà agréablement la ville de Konoha. Le blondinet parcouru quelques rues avant de voir son école montré le bout de son nez depuis le tournant d'une énième rue parcouru. Dans le stationnement, il y avait déjà quelques voitures aux parents d'élèves qui vivaient trop loin pour venir au lycée à pied en ce samedi matin. Le blond trouva sans grande difficulté la tête rose de sa meilleure amie avec d'autre de ses amis.

-Enfin te voilà! Je commençais à croire que tu n'arriverais jamais…

-Désolé Sakura… Mais si ma mère ne m'aurait pas réveillé je ne serais pas là. Et bien tu vas rire, mais j'avais oublié de mettre mon réveille matin.

-Dobe…

-Venez tous ici que je prenne les présences!

Les élèves allèrent voir leur professeur principal et après avoir signalé leur présence, ils grimpèrent dans l'autobus scolaire loué pour l'occasion. L'Uzumaki se dirigea au fond du véhicule afin de garder les sièges pour ses amis et lui. Sakura et Ino prirent le banc devant celui que se partageraient Naruto et Sasuke. Alors que Neji et sa cousine Hinata prirent celui à leur gauche alors que Kiba et Tenten prirent le sièges aux côtés des deux filles. C'est entre rigolade et discussion plus ou moins sérieuse que le trajet de quelques heures passa doucement mais surement. Leur professeur se leva en avant du véhicule et se tourna pour leur faire face, les regardants de son regard sérieux.

-Bon avant de descendre de l'autobus, je voudrais vous rappeler que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité et celle des deux parents d'élèves qui ont décidé de se porté volontaire pour venir. Alors je vous demanderais de ne pas trop vous éloigné du groupe…

Naruto se pencha vers l'oreille de l'Uchiwa pour lui parler à voix basse, afin de ne pas se faire entendre des autres personnes présentes à proximité.

- On pourrait disparaitre quelques minutes pour …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend laissant le loisir a son petit ami secret ce qu'il voulait faire en toute tranquillité. Le blond suivit le mouvement comme tous les autres élèves et se leva pour descendre de ce vieux bout de ferraille qui s'entait le cuire chauffé. Une fois le pied mit à terre tout le monde s'activèrent à monter leur tente alors que ceux en partagent une la montait a deux. Quelque uns des élèves après avoir monté leur logement de fortune y entra pour se mettre en costume de bain pour aller plonger dans le lac non loin de la clairière ou ils avaient élu domicile pour les trois jours qu'ils allaient y passer. Alors que les autres décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu dans les sentiers de la petite forêt.

C'est entre plusieurs activités que les élèves fêtaient ensemble la fin des cours entre eux. Les jours se succédèrent à une vitesse affolante pour les jeunes et leurs surveillants. Malheureusement le moment de bonheur que vivait Naruto avec ses amis se fini bien abruptement le dernier jour alors qu'ils rangèrent leur effets personnelles. Alors qu'il était dans la tente qu'il avait partagée avec Sasuke il se permit de l'embrasser tendrement alors qu'ils étaient seuls. C'est ce moment précis que choisi sa meilleure amie pour pénétrer dans la tente des deux garçons pour leur parlé, elle resta bouche ouverte devant le tableau qui lui sautait au visage. L'Uchiwa qui avait entendu du bruit poussa l'Uzumaki de toutes ses forces et voyant les yeux écarquiller de Sakura il regarda le blond avec un regard froid.

-Sale tapette ne me touche plus!

Cette phrase sembla réveiller la tête rose qui fit une grimace de dégout.

-Comme le dit Sasuke-kun sale tapette comment tu oses l'embrasser.

Cette phrase hurlée de toutes ses forces par la jeune femme ameuta plusieurs personnes donc leur professeur principal. Ce dernier amena Naruto qui avait arrêté de rangé ses effets personnelles suite à la phrase de son amoureux qui l'avait blessé au plus profond de son âme. Son professeur le regarda gravement avant d'entamer avec un soupçon de dégout dans la voix.

-Uzumaki, je n'aurais pas le choix de prévenir tes parents une fois de retour à l'école de ce que tu viens de faire à l'un de tes camarades. C'est inacceptable!

L'adolescent perdit tout couleur et supplia son instituteur de ne rien leur dire. Dans l'autobus durant le retour il dut s'assirent à l'avant du véhicule, il put ainsi sentir le regard de tous ses camarades de classes sur son dos. Quelque murmure lui arrivèrent aux oreilles, murmure qu'il ne se préoccupa aucunement à cause de la peur de ce qu'allait faire l'adulte a ses cotés une fois au lycée. La route lui parut comme la conduit à sa mort proche. Le trajet fut trop vite à son goût, il espérait sincèrement que l'adulte aurait oublié sa menace.

A peine arrivé qu'il fuit la cour son sac sur le dos. Il devait arriver chez lui avant que le vieil homme n'appelle ses parents. Arrivé devant sa maison, il pénétra la demeure familiale pour se dirigé vers le salon son père était abasourdi. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il sût qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour intercepter le téléphone.

-Es-ce que c'est vrai ?

La voix de son paternel était qu'un murmure qui fit détourner le regard de son fils. L'homme de forte carrure se leva du divan ou sa femme ne semblait toujours pas croire ce que lui avait annoncé son mari quelque minute à peine avant l'arrivée de son fils unique. Cet homme, devant Naruto, tremblait de rage non dissimulé. Il pointa un doigt le blond et il hurla presque sur ce dernier.

-Dégage d'ici! Il n'y aura jamais d'être répugnant sous mon toit. Ramasse tes affaires et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur le visage figé dans la douleur de Naruto. Il se précipita dans sa chambre pour si enfermer mais il n'eux pas le temps de fermer la porte que son père pénétra la pièce.

-Tu ne m'as pas compris ou quoi? J'ai dit de ramasser tes affaires et de dégager, tu me dégoute.

Il ramassa sa progéniture par le bras pour le faire descendre au premier étage et il le foutu a la porte sans rien, seul le mot dégage résonnait encore dans la tête désormais vide de l'adolescent. Après son amour qui trahissait sa promesse de ne jamais le laissé, voilà son paternel qui le reniait à cause de son homosexualité. Cette nuit-là, Naruto tenta de s'enlevé la vie pour atténué les souffrances qu'il vivait. Certes, un choix de faible mais comment devait-il réagirent alors qu'il venait de tout perdre?

A son grand malheur, le blond se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôtel, il pouvait voir un soleil couchant. Le son de la douche lui parvint comme un murmure dans son oreille. Il constata que ses bras étaient entourés de bandages. Alors qu'il regardait ses bras prisonnier de ce soin prodiguer par un inconnu. Un vieil homme sorti de la salle de bain habillé de façons décontracter.

-Ah enfin réveillé gamin. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour toi. Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça?

-Et moi je vais te donner une raison de m'achever sal vieillard. De toute façon qui pourrait tolérer ça ? Ta sauvé une tapette vieux con!

Croyant que comme tous les habitants de cette petite ville ce vieil homme ne serait pas tolérant et le tabasserait a mort pour avoir sauvez un être abjecte à son insu. L'homme agit contre toute attente avec calme. Il eux droit à un regard triste de cet homme qui ne semblait pas le jugé pour ce qu'il était. L'homme à longue chevelure blanche le prit dans ses bras puissant pour le rassurer avec des mots doux. L'adolescent se mit à pleurer dans les bras de cette homme qu'il ne connaissait n'y d'Adam n'y d'Ève.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'insulté pas ? Je le mérite je suis une erreur de la nature…

L'Uzumaki senti les larmes de l'homme venir s'échoué sur son visage.

-Tu n'es pas une erreur. Si je ne te juge pas c'est que j'ai fait cette erreur il y a plus de vingt ans. Mon fils alors âgé de seize ans ma apprit ses préférences pour les hommes. Je l'ai insulté et aujourd'hui je le regrette amèrement. Il… mon fils Sora c'est suicidé suite à notre dispute. Je… aujourd'hui je voudrais tellement lui demander pardon.

Naruto fut bouleversé par l'histoire de cet homme. A peine les informations enregistré dans sa tête que son sauveur s'éloigna de lui et il effaça les larmes de sur son visage.

-Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter… Enfin comment t'appelles-tu? Moi c'est Jiraiya.

-Naruto…

-Tu veux que je prévienne quelqu'un?

-A quoi bon… Mon petit ami m'a poignardé dans le dos hier en me repoussant et me traitant de tapette lorsque ma meilleure amie nous a surpris alors qu'on s'embrasser. Mon père quand il a appris la nouvelle ma renier…

Il éclata en sanglot encore une fois mais la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de ce Jiraiya lui réchauffa quelque peu le cœur. Malgré ses pleurs il essaya de parler au travers de ses hoquets.

-Je veux tout... tout oublier pouvoir recommencer à zéro.

-Gamin, je ne devrais peut-être pas mais ça te dirait de venir avec moi aux États-Unis. Je ne suis qu'un simple touriste au Japon malheureusement, là-bas tu pourras essayer de tout oublier, je m'occuperais de toi jusqu'à ta majorité.

-Vous… vous voulez vraiment ?

Le sourire triste que lui servi le blond lui fit en afficher un tendre.

-Seulement si tu ne me vouvoie plus.

OoOoO

Jiraiya avait passé un mois au Japon, visitant des lieux avec le blond. A aucun moment il vit une annonce de recherche pour le blond qui l'accompagnait de ville en ville. Ce qui le conforta dans son choix d'emmener le gamin avec lui à New-York. Durant une journée Naruto avait été prendre son passe port dans la maison de ses parents qui l'avait abandonné. Bien sûr son père avait changé les serrures il avait dût entrer par infraction pendant l'une de leur absence. C'est donc papier en main qu'il se trouvait à l'aéroport et qu'il pénétrait l'avion destination une nouvelle vie pour oublier celle-ci.

-Tu es sur de vouloir me suivre ?

-Tant qu'à ne plus rien avoir je suis mieux de recommencer ma vie loin de ces affreux souvenirs.

Les deux hommes s'attacheraient et attendirent le décollage. Naruto jeta un dernier regard pour son pays natal une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Malgré cette douleur au cœur, il s'avait avoir pris la meilleur décision.

-Au fait j'ai remarqué le regard de certain homme sur toi sale pervers. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Je suis un célèbre écrivain sale morveux.

C'est entre discussion et sommeil qu'ils firent le voyage jusqu'aux États-Unis terre de nouvelle vie pour cet adolescent brisé. Lorsqu'ils posèrent pied sur le continent qu'il n'avait jamais vu en vrai, il s'émerveilla tel un gamin dans un magasin de friandise sous le regard attendrit de cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis moins d'un mois.

-Alors comment allons-nous chez vous ?

-Tu vois le taxi jaune l'abas?

-Heu ouais…

-Hey bien ce n'est pas avec ça que nous y allons. Mon éditeur doit venir me prendre… A tien voilà, la voiture noir c'est lui.

-Ton humour laisse a désiré le vieux !

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent, lui qui pensait que Jiraiya avait menti sur son métier. Un homme dans la vingtaine sorti de la voiture les cheveux gris défiant la gravité et un bandeau cachant sa bouche ainsi que son œil droit.

-Kakashi voici Naruto et vice et versa pas besoin de vous baratiner de formalité. Le jeune va venir vivre avec moi quelque temps.

-Bien, enchanter Naruto.

-Moi de même Kakashi-san.

Avoir vu que l'homme a longue chevelure blanche ne lui avait pas menti sur son métier il fut pourtant incroyablement surpris de voir l'immense demeure que cet homme possédait. Le blond la bouche grande ouverte face à ce lieu gigantesque ne vit pas les deux autres revenir sur leurs pas.

-Voilà Naruto, ma demeure est désormais la tienne…

_Naruto : J'ai voulu me suicidé?_

_Sasuke : J'ai repoussé Naru à cause de l'arriver imprévu de cette fille?_

_Moi : Ben ouais, un problème avec mon histoire._

_Naruto et Sasuke : Euh non…_

_Moi : La suite dans une semaine normalement._

_Naruto : Un petit review ne ferait pas de mal?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : Ben… c'est encore moi!_

_Titre : Mon pardon?_

_Note : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Résumé : Naruto se fait renier par son père à cause de ses préférences sexuel. Comment peut réagirent l'adolescent de seize ans, face à la douleur éprouver par ce rejet. Voyez les choix fait par un enfant abandonner et ses conséquences!_

Un homme début la vingtaine aux cheveux rouge courrait à en perdre le souffle. Un roux avec un couteau de boucher a la main le suivait a la trace. La distance les séparent se réduisait à grande vitesse le visage de l'homme poursuivit était tordu par la peur. Son poursuivant avait effacé la distance et planta le couteau dans le dos du jeune homme, du sang lui gicla dans le visage et un sourire malsain lui éclaira les trait du a la substance rouge et poisseux qui le recouvrait, une lueur de folie dans le regard.

-Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais.

Un rire démentiel fendit la forêt dans la quel l'homme venait de perdre la vie. Le corps étendu de tout son long sur le sol, une éclaire zébra le ciel étendant l'ombre du meurtrier sur le cadavre de sa victime.

-Et… coupez. C'est bon, tout es filmé encore un autre film promit a un succès fou grâce à vous deux. Encore merci d'avoir accepté ce scénario Kyubi,

Shukaku au plaisir de pouvoir encore travailler avec vous deux dans le futur.

Le dit Shukaku présenta sa main à Kyubi pour le relever. Ce dernier lui fit un doux sourire cet acteur était bien le seul dans le métier à connaître sa véritable identité pour cause de c'être connu cinq ans auparavant a son arriver aux États-Unis. Ils partirent dans leur loge respective, afin de se changer et pouvoir partir du plateau de tournage. La victime du meurtrier se retrouva vite seule pour se changer lorsque l'on cogna à sa porte. Il enfila un peignoir afin de protégé son corps à sa visite imprévu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte ce fut pour tomber sur un brun une tête plus grand que lui une large cicatrise traversant son nez sous les yeux.

-Et bien Iruka ce n'est pas souvent que tu viens me voir aussi vite après un tournage. Un autre film en vue ?

-Non enfaite tu as une place dans une émission populaire. Bien évidement Shukaku viens aussi avec nous comme toujours. Par la suite vous aurez une séance avec des fans et plusieurs petites choses à faire.

-Chouette, alors je me dépêche à me changer et j'arriver.

Son manager sorti de la loge, afin de laisser l'intimité a son protéger pour qu'il se prépare pour le voyage, malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà préparé les bagages des deux acteurs. C'est seulement dix minutes plus tard qu'ils étaient en route pour aller prendre le jet privé de la compagnie qui engageait les deux stars. Kyubi s'excitait de partir voir d'autre de ses fans alors que Shukaku ne laissait rien paraitre malgré le fait que son meilleur ami s'avait qu'il adorait ça autant que lui. C'est une fois installé dans le jet privé qu'il posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis l'annonce de son manager.

-Alors où allons-nous cette fois ? Au Canada peut-être ou en France. Je me souviens bien des émeutes que nous avions créées au Canada la dernière fois. Héhéhé

-Nous allons Japon cette fois.

Le visage de l'acteur pali d'un coup. Bien qu'il s'avait la raison de ce malaise chez son petit protéger, il paniqua à toute vitesse.

-Je suis désolé Naruto, je sais que tu aurais préféré ne pas y retourner. Mais les dirigeants de la boîte ont eu des demandes et ils ne pouvaient pas refuser les offres. Nous y serons que quelque mois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas nous serons la moi et Gaara, en cas de déprime tu peux nous faire confiance.

Le dit Naruto enleva sa perruque dévoilent des cheveux couleur de blé lui arrivent jusqu'aux épaules et il retira aussi ses lentille de contact laissent voir des magnifique yeux couleur azur. Petit caprice du blond qui ne voulait pas se faire reconnaitre par les personne qu'il avait connu dans son ancienne vie, afin qu'ils ne le recontactent pas ou qu'ils ne s'y essayent pas du moins.

OoOoO

Dans une petite ville du Japon une rousse la quarantaine regardait une affiche d'un acteur populaire au prêt des adolescents. Une lueur de tristesse couvrait son regard gris pigmenté de violet. Cette femme caressait le portrait du jeune homme. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-Tu nous manque mon chéri…

Un homme de forte carrure arriva à toute vitesse le visage moins sourient que dans le temps, du aux erreurs du passé. Il se précipita pour serrer sa femme dans ses bras musclé. Un maigre sourire sur le visage.

-Chéri, il… il va venir au Japon. Il sera à Tokyo dès demain. Nous pourrions aller le voir peut-être que…

-Peut-être que quoi Minato? Tu la chasser d'ici il y a cinq ans, s'il a toujours ton caractère buté, il ne fera que nous fuir, au mieux nous ignoré! Mon bébé, je n'ai même pas su retenir mon unique bébé. Je n'ai pas su réagir je… j'étais sous le choc mais je ne voulais pas que mon bébé parte …

Elle laissa libre cours à ses sanglots trop longtemps refoulé en gémissant des mon bébé. Bercé par son mari.

-Nous irons le voir, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il nous reparle, qu'il revienne nous voir. Viens nous allons a Kyoto Kushina.

Minato fit leurs bagages et ils partirent sans plus attendre pour la capitale.

OoOoO

Le jet ce posait sur le sol du Japon lorsque Naruto enfila de nouveau sa perruque et ses lentilles de contact. Il prit ses bagages avant de se dirigé vers la porte ouverte ou il descendit, un soleil bien haut dans le ciel l'accueillit. Malgré le temps passé une douleur du passé resurgit en lui et il laissa échapper quelque larme qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de son meilleur ami et de leur manageur.

-Si tu veux nous écourterons notre temps ici Kyubi.

-Pourquoi? Nous sommes en voyage de travail. Nous l'accomplirons à cent pour cent. De toute façons tôt au tard j'aurais dû revenir au pays.

Ils se firent accueillir par des fans lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'aéroport. Ils pouvaient au moins constater que beaucoup de monde adorait ce qu'ils faisaient. Il leur sourit de façon poli tout en se dépêchant de rejoindre la voiture à leur disposition. C'est après quelque autographe signé qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans la somptueuse voiture.

-Alors si j'ai bien comprit nous sommes ici pour quelques séance d'autographe et pour l'avant-première du film que nous venons finir d'enregistré ainsi qu'une émission télévisé?

-C'est ça.

-Alors nous pourrons allez voir les expositions de Deidara?

-Si tu le souhaite Kyubi. Mais n'oublie pas le travail en priorité!

-Tout ce que je souhaite c'est allé dormir, je suis exténué. Avec le choc de la nouvelle et le décalage horaire, j'ai besoin de sommeil.

En moins d'une heure Naruto se retrouva enfin dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Une grande chambre avec un lit immense et moelleux à souhait et un bureau de travail. Il y avait même un salon de grande taille un écran plasma qui recouvrait une grande parti d'un pan de mur un divan pouvant recevoir une bonne quantité de personne. Dans la chambre de bain il s'attarda moins sur la grandeur mais plus sur son reflet dans le miroir. De légers cernes sous les yeux et ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Il finit sa visite de sa chambre et sans perdre un instant il partit plongé dans son lit ayant au préalable commencé à se dévêtir depuis la chambre de bain laissant ses vêtements trainer jusqu'à son réveille.

La sonnerie de son portable le réveilla alors que le soleil commençait sa course pour se cacher au-delà de l'horizon. Il étira un bras sans vouloir sortir de sous la couette et attrapa son téléphone.

-Ouais..?

-Kyu c'est Dei. Je viens de voir ton message texte comme quoi tu étais au Japon à l' instant. Ça te dirait une tournée des boîtes de nuit avec moi et un pote?

-Humm… ouais rejoint moi à mon hôtel dans une heure ou deux le temps de prévenir Shukaku et de me préparer.

-A toute…

A peine le téléphone posé sur sa table de chevet qu'il fila dans la chambre de bain. Il se fit couler un bon bain chaud dans lequel il rajoutait des aromes à la senteur de vanille. Il fouilla dans son linge en attendant que le bain soit prêt. Il en sorti un sou vêtement noir, un jean qui lui moulerait les fesses et ses cuisses un t-shirt noir zébré de rouge. En retournant dans la salle de bain, le blondinet déposa son linge sur le comptoir, se dévêtit de son sou vêtement et entra dans l'eau chaude. Ses muscles se décontractèrent au doux contacte de l'eau sur sa peau.

Le jeune homme passa une bonne demi-heure à se prélasser dans l'eau chaude et à se laver. A la sortie du bain il se sécha le corps et les cheveux avec une grosse serviette moelleuse avant de prendre le sèche-cheveux et de les sécher. Une fois son corps sec, il se vêtit de ses habits pour la soirée à venir. Naruto se regarda dans la glace d'un œil critique avant de mettre sa perruque rouge et c'est lentille de contact de la même couleur. Le célèbre Kyubi fouina dans son petit sac qu'il avait apporté dans la pièce et y prit un crayon noir avec lequel il souligna ses yeux pour accentuer son regard. En redéposant le crayon dans le sac, il y prit un bracelet large fait de cuire qu'il enfila a son poignet ainsi que le collier simple avec une pierre bleu de la même couleur que ses yeux d'origine qu'il se passa au coup avant de partir rejoindre son meilleur ami dans la chambre adjacente à la sienne.

Dans le couloir de l'hôtel il y vit deux jeunes femmes qui le regardèrent avec avidité, alors qu'il cognait à la porte de l'autre chambre. Quelque seconde plus tard cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Shukaku.

-Hey Dei m'a appeler prépare toi, on sort en boîte avec lui et un de ses amis.

-Hn…

-Dépêche-toi il devrait arriver d'ici peu.

Il pénétra la chambre de son ami pendant que celui-ci parti se changé pour la soirée. Quelque minute plus tard le roux arriva habiller d'un pantalon taille basse noir moulant ses cuisses et son fessier rebondi comme le blond. Ainsi qu'une chemise blanche auquel les trois premiers boutons étaient détachés.

Ils partirent vers l'accueille de l'hôtel, afin de laisser leur clef de chambre et ils sortirent dehors ou la noirceur commençait à prendre sa place pour les heures qui allait suivre. Alors qu'il mettait le pied dehors une voiture de luxe arrivait. Ils purent voir une tête blonde accompagner de ce qu'il semblait être une femme de loin. La fenêtre côté passager descendit et la voix de son ami peintre se fit entendre.

-Aller embarquer! Au fait voici mon ami Itachi, Itachi voici Kyubi et Shukaku. Tu as surement déjà vu l'un de leur film.

Lorsque le dit Itachi tourna la tête pour leur serré la main. Kyubi se figea, cet homme il le connaissait que trop bien. Il agit comme si de rien était et lui donna la main.

-Enchanté Itachi

-Enchanté.

Les politesses échanger la voiture parti de devant l'hôtel.

-Alors Dei! Il est bien trop tôt pour aller en boîte, si on se faisait un restaurant avant ?

-Okays. Au fait, quelque personnes son sensé nous rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée. Alors, il ne faudrait pas trop les faires attendre.

-J'ai envie de ramen, pouvons-nous allez chez Ichiraku?

Itachi se retourna vers Kyubi un regard intrigué.

-Comment connais-tu ce restaurent?

-Disons que j'étais déjà venu au Japon durant mon enfance…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspente pour ne pas trop en dire. Deidara prit le chemin pour le restaurent demander. Bien que ce fût un restaurant populaire, il avait perçu de la nostalgie dans la voix de son ami. Même s'il ne comprenait pas cette émotion dans la voix de l'homme aux cheveux rouge, il exécuta sa demande.

Une heure et demie plus tard, dans une petite ville près de Kyoto, les quatre hommes descendaient de la voiture pour aller dans le restaurant. Plusieurs têtes incrédules les dévisageaient comme s'il était des extra-terrestres venu d'ailleurs. Des chuchotements parvinrent aux oreilles du groupe qui venait de pénétrer le restaurant.

-Teuchi! Ayame n'est pas de service?

Le patron le regardait les yeux écarquiller.

-Nous… nous nous connaissons?

-Disons que nous nous sommes déjà vue dans le passé.

Les autres regardaient la carte du menu, alors que Kyubi lui commandait déjà trois différents plats de ramen sans regarder la liste de choix qu'il y avait. Les autres clients étaient surprit mais bien vite les plus courageux les approchais pour demander l'autographe des acteurs. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il leur donna ce qu'ils demandaient en attendant leur commande.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient installés à une table à l'écart des autres avec leur repas. Les quatre hommes ne virent pas arrivé une jeune femme les cheveux brun. Cette dernière se dirigea vers leur table.

-Kyu… Kyubi ?

-Hey salut Ayame.

Cette dernière vira au rouge avant de perdre connaissance, faisant paniquer l'acteur qui lui avait parlé. Teuchi qui avait vue de loin arriva bien vite pour voir sa fille que l'acteur essaya de réveiller.

-Je suis désolé chef! Je crois qu'elle n'a pas supporté sa joie. Héhé.

-Non impossible… tu es…

L'acteur lui fit signe de ne rien dire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. Teuchi l'avait reconnu simplement au fait qu'il avait été le seul le nommé de cette façons depuis l'ouverture de son restaurant et la demande de se taire de ce dernier lui prouvait ses pensées.

-Je vous offre le repas! Depuis le temps que je ne t'avais pas vu gamin.

-Mais non nous allons payer.

Malgré la demande à plusieurs reprise du patron de leur offrir leur repas, les quatre jeunes hommes payèrent et partir sans un au revoir à la jeune Ayame qui n'avait toujours par reprit connaissance. Les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent sous la faible lueur du lampadaire au-devant du petit restaurant. Le blond du groupe regarda sa montre en soupirant.

-A avoir voulu venir manger ici, tu nous as mis en retard.

-C'est bon hein! Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais souvent quelque chose Dei. Et puis nous serons bien en boîte de nuit avant minuit. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

-Non ce n'est pas sa… enfin bon tu comprendras bien pourquoi j'ai dit ça. On y va!

Le trajet vers la grande ville se passa rapidement, Itachi avait profité du parcours pour apprendre à connaître un peu plus les deux acteurs. Lorsque la voiture se fit garé sur le stationnement de leur destination, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entré. A peine qu'ils se firent remarquer par le videur de la boîte que celui-ci les fit passer devant la file d'attente. Plusieurs cris de mécontentement s'élevèrent jusqu'è ce que les deux stars se retournent. Les cris se turent devant le sourire charmeur de Kyubi.

A l'intérieur, la piste de danse était occupée par presque la totalité du monde présent. Quelque uns était en train de consommé leurs boissons alcoolisées au comptoir ou à des tables dans un coin reculé de club de nuit.

-Allez viens Shukaku on va commander à boire! Le plus jeune des deux acteurs entraîna le plus vieux a sa suite. Le serveur les dévoraient des yeux aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Boissons qu'ils burent vite fait avant de mettre les verres sur le comptoir et de partirent a la recherche des autres.

-Bon, tu les as entendu dire où ils allaient Shu?

-Vers le fond. Ils allaient rejoindre les autres.

-En espèrent ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise!

-Si tu veux on repart c'est simple non?

-Pff…

Naruto se dirigea vers le fond de la boîte de nuit pour retrouver Deidara avec l'Uchiwa. Ils réussir a retrouvé l'artiste une demi-heure plus tard. Pas à cause de ne pas les avoir trouvés plus tôt, mais d'avoir été interrompu dans leur progression vers le fond de la pièce par plusieurs personnes sur leur chemin.

-Dei, il y a trop de monde! On arrivera jamais à rien nous!

-Aller venez-vous asseoir que je vous présente!

Le blond souriait du a la remarque de son ami.

-Alors voilà Sai le cousin de Itachi, Sasuke son petit frère et Kiba un des amis au deux derniers.

Si la crispation de Kyubi passa inaperçu pour Deidara et Itachi qui ne le regardent pas. Ce fut une autre histoire pour les quatre autres hommes à la table.

-Ah et il y a aussi Ino et Sakura qui sont patient je ne sais où!

-Hey je viens de me souvenir qu'on avait un truc à faire avec notre manageur ce soir. C'est bête qu'on ait oublié, hein Shu?

-C'est quoi la petite star que tu es ne veux pas être avec nous?

-Non mais désolé, je ne peux rester avec du monde comme lui…

Et il pointa le cadet Uchiwa du doigt,

-et les deux filles.

Les insultes fusèrent entre le plus jeune des deux frères Uchiwa et Kyubi. On pouvait sentir la hargne chez l'acteur que Shukaku essayait de calmer.

-Quoi la star que tu es a pris la grosse tête?

-Venant d'un connard qui a rejeté Naruto, je prendrais ça comme un compliment! Je me demande même ce qu'il a pu te trouver pour sortir avec toi…

Le silence se fit Deidara, Kiba et Sai ne comprenait rien de ce que venait de dire l'acteur. Alors que Sasuke avait les yeux arrondis par la surprise, qu'Itachi avait froncés les sourcils, et que Shukaku essayait de tiré Kyubi pour partir.

-Vous… vous connaissez Naruto? Je veux dire Naruto Uzumaki..?

_A suivre…_

_Moi : voilà le second chapitre comme prévu! Review please?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur : Ben… c'est encore moi!_

_Titre : Mon pardon?_

_Note : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Résumé : Naruto se fait renier par son père à cause de ses préférences sexuel. Comment peut réagirent l'adolescent de seize ans, face à la douleur éprouver par ce rejet. Voyez les choix fait par un enfant abandonner et ses conséquences!_

_Note de l'auteur : Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce grand retard. Moi qui voulais poster tous les vendredi soir… Enfin bon les aléas de la vie hein ? Ce petit incident ne devrait pas se reproduire à moins que je n'aie d'autres problèmes familiaux à régler. Alors bonne lecture._

_**Mon pardon?**_

Kyubi était le centre des regards des personnes l'entourant à la table du club de nuit. Que ce soit un regard d'interrogation, d'intérêt ou d'inquiétude. Il avait bien entendu la question du jeune Uchiwa qui attendait toujours une réponse à sa question.

-Oui, je le connais mais…

C'est ce moment que décida d'entré en scène une tête rosée que prit dans ses bras Sasuke sans regarder les autres. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres ce dernier ne chercha même pas à empêcher la fille de l'embrasser. Shukaku su reconnaitre immédiatement la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son ami.

-Au moins c'est clair. Tu dois avoir commencé à sortir avec cette garce après avoir repousser Naruto. Non ? Dire que cet imbécile t'aime encore aujourd'hui…

-Aller Kyubi on part…

-Au fait, il a essayé de se suicidé part votre faute!

Toute la table c'était crispé à cette annonce, alors que les stars partaient. La lueur de tristesse avait déserté son regard et son meilleur ami ne put retenir un frisson d'excitation. Rare avait été donné à Gaara de voir cette lueur vengeresse dans le regard du jeune homme a ses côtés et il savait que tous les opportunités serais pris pour faire souffrir le brun.

Shukaku appela un taxi afin de retourner à l'hôtel sans devoir marcher tout le chemin. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent arrivé à leur chambre. Naruto enleva ses accessoires dévoilant ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu. Le jeune homme se déshabilla et se faufila dans son lit. Il ne trouva le sommeil que deux heures plus tard alors que le réveil matin indiquait trois heures vingt.

OoOoO

Le nom de Naruto se fit hurlé dans une chambre d'un petit hôtel, alors qu'une rousse se redressa dans son lit. Deux bras puissant l'enserrèrent à la taille et un blond se redressa à ses côtés. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement essayant de calmer ses pleurs.

-Ça va aller Kushina… Je te le promets ça va aller.

Il la fit se recoucher avant de la collé à son corps pour la réconforter.

OoOoO

Naruto sorti de son lit avec empressement. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné et c'était Gaara qui était venu le réveiller pour qu'il se prépare pour l'entrevue télévisé qui serais suivit par une séance d'autographe pour des fans. Il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge sombre après avoir pris une douche vite fait. Il enfila sa perruque et ses lentilles de contact pour masquer sa véritable identité. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, ce fut pour voir un Iruka jouant nerveusement avant un bout de sa chemise.

-Je suis désolé Iruka mon réveil matin ne m'a pas réveillé.

-Hum… aller on n'a pas le temps d'en parler en profondeur de ton oublie de mettre ton réveille. Le studio de télévision nous attende!

Iruka fit monter ses protégés dans la voiture qui les attendaient devant les portes de l'hôtel. Après une bonne demi-heure de route ils furent posés devant le studio de télévision ou un garde leur fit signe. Les trois hommes le suivirent jusque sur le plateau ou ils seraient filmé en directe en fin de matinée. Les deux acteurs durent passer à la maquilleuse avant de monter sur le plateau.

Il y avait deux divans ou Kuybi et Shukaku allaient s'assoir et un autre a l'opposé ou devait se mettre le présentateur. Une table en vitre au milieu de la pièce et c'était tout comme objets. Kuybi s'avançait vers le gars qui allait les interviews pour se présenté, mais lorsque ce dernier se retourna il y vit un acteur surpris.

-Bonjours kyubi!

-Kiba c'est ça?

-Ouais alors c'est moi qui vous interview se matin. En espèrent que tous se passe bien. Un sujet que vous ne voudriez pas aborder peut-être?

-Non je ne vois pas…

-Bien.

-Que tout le monde sort du plateau d'enregistrement. Nous allons passez en ondes dans moins de deux minutes. Kiba place toi!

Alors que tout le monde désertait le plateau les deux stars partirent sur le côté pour attendre que le présentateur les appelle sur scène. Le silence avait envahi le plateau et le caméraman lançait le décompte avant le début de l'émission avec ses doigts. Durant plus trente minutes les deux stars avaient été interrogées par Kiba. Et Kiba posa une question qui laissa place au silence.

-Hier nous nous sommes rencontrés et vous avez parlé d'un jeune homme. Ce Naruto qui est-il pour vous?

Kyubi se racla la gorge en regardant Shukaku et il porta sa main droite à ses cheveux rouges.

-Et bien… je suis Naruto.

Durant sa réponse il avait retiré sa perruque dévoilant sa chevelure blonde à la caméra. Gaara lui fit un micro sourire alors que Iruka avait les yeux exorbité. Naruto retira ses lentilles de contact laissant voir ses yeux bleu à Kiba qui le regardait avec attention.

-Wow on peut dire que c'est toute une surprise que nous avons là! Malheureusement c'est tout le temps que nous avions. C'est ce qui conclut cette courte interview. Bonne journée a vous chers téléspectateurs.

Naruto et Shukaku se levèrent pour partir alors qu'Iruka courait vers eux. Ce dernier semblait complètement paniquer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait la?

-Je retire mon masque c'est tout. J'ai plus envie de me cacher maintenant.

La voix de Kiba le fit se retourner avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, il le regardait. Ce dernier se gratta l'arrière du crâne et lui rendit un timide sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Sakura après ton départ hier.

-Elle doit surement juste me haïr pour avoir embrassé son fameux Sasuke-kun il y a quelque année.

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret je peux te poser une question?

-Ouais je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi tu as essayé de te suicider?

-Par quoi commencer… hum, quand on s'est fait surprendre à s'embrasser dans notre tente par Sakura, il m'a repoussé et ils mon insulté. Ensuite mes parents quand ils l'ont appris, ils mon renié. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu perdais tout ce que tu avais en une journée? Enfin c'est du passé et a les avoir vu hier soir je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de les ravoir dans ma vie. Je me porte mieux sans eux.

-Mais tu m'avais moi… je veux dire on était ami non?

-C'est sûr, mais je n'ai pas su géré. Bon je dois y aller.

-On… on pourrait se revoir?

-hum… ouais pourquoi pas. Laisse-moi ton numéro et je te rappelle.

Naruto lui tendit son portable pour que Kiba lui ajoute son numéro et vice versa. Après l'échange, le blond parti rejoindre son manager et son meilleur ami. Iruka les reconduit à l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient loué leur chambre. Le jeune blond parti dans sa chambre afin de se changer. Il enfila un jean bleu pâle qui lui moulait le fessier et un t-shirt noir moulant ou aurait passé des griffes laissant des déchirures de couleur rouge sang. Comme si un animal sauvage aurait éventré une personne.

Le blond partait pour retrouver Gaara dans sa chambre lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Il regarda qui pouvait bien l'appeler et il fut surpris d'y lire le nom de son vieil ami Kiba. Un sourire se peint sur son visage lorsqu'il y répondit.

-Salut.

-Je voulais savoir si on pourrait se voir en soirée.

-Bien sûr, seulement je dîne avec Shukaku, si tu veux venir je te donne l'adresse du restaurant.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Naruto lui donna l'adresse avant de raccrocher et il partit rejoindre son meilleur ami.

-Nous aurons un invité à table ce soir.

-Et qui es-ce?

-Kiba, il vient de m'appeler pour que l'on se voit se soir. Alors tu vois…

-Naruto, je suis d'accord que tu fasses souffrir ce Sasuke. Mais n'implique pas des innocents dans ta vengeance.

-De quoi tu parles… ne me dit pas que…

-Que quoi?

-Non rien. Et de toute façon Kiba était un de mes amis quand je restais encore ici. Allez, il faut y aller pour la séance d'autographe.

Les deux jeunes hommes se firent conduire en limousine jusqu'à un centre commerciale ou il devait faire une séance d'autographe pour leur fan. A leur arriver ils purent remarquer le regroupement de personne qui était tous là pour les attendre. Enfin leur cri hystérique à l'arrivée de la limousine leur avait fait remarquer.

Lorsque le blond sorti du véhicule en premier beaucoup restèrent surpris jusqu'à ce que quelque fille crièrent en cœur des '' Kya, Kuybi-sama est encore plus beau!'' Ce qui donna la réponse sur l'identité du blondinet a la plus part des personnes de la place qui n'avaient surement pas vue l'interview sur leur du midi.

Gaara et Naruto furent amener derrières une table ou ils passeraient quelques heures pour satisfaire leurs fans. Entre demande pour prendre des photos avec eux les petites discutions et les autographes, Naruto ne faisait pas attention au gens qui faisaient la file. Mais lorsqu'une rousse et un blond plus âgé arrivèrent ce dernier ce crispa. La femme lui fit un sourire triste avant de commencer à parler.

-Tu… tu voudrais bien faire un autographe a maman et papa mon chéri?

-Mes parents ne sont pas là!

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Kushina devant la réponse de son fils. Elle déposa une enveloppe avant de prendre le simple autographe de son fils avant de partir. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas la seule mauvaise surprise pour le blond. Un brun aux cheveux redresser sur l'arrière arriva une demi-heure plus tard.

-Naruto je te retrouve enfin. Tu…

-Voilà votre autographe.

Gaara regarda le nouveau venu d'un œil dure. Alors que Naruto lui tendait son autographe, le blond souhaitait que le brun parte au plus vite.

-Naru-chan, je suis…

-Tu es désolé et blablabla… oui je sais. GARDE!

Un garde du corps vint le voir en vitesse. Ce dernier avait des sourcils fournis et un coup au bol.

-Lee pourrais-tu faire partir ce jeune homme?

-Bien.

Le dit Lee prit l'Uchiwa part le bras et il le força à le suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, se laissant trainé jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Sasuke resta figé sur place quelque minutes avant de murmuré le prénom de blond et de partir le regard vide.

OoOoO

Le soleil était en train de faire sa course pour disparaitre à l'horizon, lorsque Naruto accompagner de Gaara arrivèrent au restaurant. Le blond fut surpris de voir Kiba se disputé avec le réceptionniste du restaurant.

-Ca va ici?

-Non ce réceptionniste ne voulait pas me mener à votre table.

Un petit blanc s'installa avant que Naruto lâcha un rire crispé.

-Désolé Kiba…

-Quoi, je ne suis plus invité?

-Non, non ce n'est pas ça, j'ai juste oublié d'appeler pour les informer.

-Pfff tête en l'air va!

-Pourrions-nous avoir une table pour trois personnes?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Les trois hommes attendirent cinq minutes avant que le réceptionniste ne reviens carte en main et qui leurs demandaient de le suivre. Il les conduisit à une table discrète dans le fond de la salle.

-Je vous laisse choisir, un serveur viendra dans cinq minutes.

-Alors Kiba quoi de neuf dans ta vie?

-Je suis fiancé à Hinata.

-Je suis content pour vous.

Le serveur arriva avec un pichet d'eau et il prit leur commande avant de retourner dans les cuisines.

-Au fait que s'est-il passé après mon départ?

-Sakura a redoublé d'ardeur pour sortir avec Sasuke, Neji as arrêté de parler à ces deux-là. A part ça, Ino a fini par arrêter de courir après l'Uchiwa et récemment elle s'est mise en couple avec son cousin Sai, que tu as rencontré l'autre soir. Tenten est parti en France et c'est a peut prêt tout.

-Hey bien comme j'avais pu le constater pour Sakura et Sasuke, ils se sont finalement mit ensemble à ce que j'ai pu voir. Et si on parlait d'autre chose.

-Bien sûr. Alors comme ça tu es devenu acteur. Qu'est-ce qui ta pousser dans cette voie?

-Mon sauveur ma conseiller d'essayer vue que je n'arrêtais pas de jouer la comédie pour ne pas aller en cours. Je me suis donc inscrit dans le club de théâtre du lycée et de fil en aiguille j'ai essayé ma chance dans le domaine du showbizness.

-Et qui t'as sauvé?

-Un certain Jiraiya. Si tu veux mon avis ce n'est qu'un vieux pervers. Avec les torchons qu'il écrit.

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée à se remémorer quelque évènement avant l'incident. Gaara échangea quelque anecdote sur Naruto avec Kiba, faisant bouder le blond. Après le repas Kiba invita les deux vedettes du cinéma à venir chez lui afin de dire un petit bonsoir à Hinata. Alors après avoir payé et sorti du restaurant. L'Uzumaki suivit la voiture du brun jusqu'à chez lui.

Kiba leur fit signe de rester discret alors qu'il montait quelque étage pour rejoindre l'appartement de l'Inuzuka. Il ouvrit la porte de son logement ou on pouvait entendre deux personnes en pleine discussion.

-Chérie je suis rentré et j'ai ramené de la visite!

-Nous sommes dans le salon.

Ils se déchaussèrent et le brun les conduisirent dans le salon ou se trouvait une Hinata les cheveux plus long que durant son adolescence et un homme les cheveux long et les mêmes yeux que la Hyuga. Ce dernier dévisagea le blond avant de froncer les sourcils.

OoOoO

Un jeune brun venait d'arriver chez ses parents pour le dîner. Il gara sa voiture sport dans la cour du manoir avant d'accoter sa tête contre le volant et de soupirer. Il revoyait Naruto encore et toujours demandé au garde du corps de le sortir de là. En plus ce roux était trop proche de son blond à son gout. C'était à cause de ce maudit acteur que le blondinet l'avait repoussé, il en était sûr. Il releva sa tête et sorti de la voiture. Il marcha d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à la porte de la maison familiale et il sonna.

Lorsqu'Itachi ouvrit la porte ce fut pour tomber sur son frère qui à en croire par l'odeur d'alcool avait encore trop bu.

-Naru-chan m'aime encore… j'en suis sûr… Ce Shukaku doit être dangereux… et il doit… avoir voulu me protéger… Après tout… il me la dit l'autre soir. Hein ni-san?

L'ainé Uchiwa ne put retenir sont soupir désespérer devant la loque humaine devant lui. Sasuke avait le hoquet et il délirait encore. Il croyait son frère lorsqu'il avait vu l'Uzumaki mais Sasuke était saoul et sa se voyait par son allure et sa façons de parler…

_Moi- Ah enfin terminer ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré qu'il soit court. Mais vu le temps qu'il m'a pris a le poster je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre d'avantage. _

_Ps : Je suis un sadique pas une sadique Garla-Sam… Enfin pour mettre les choses à l'ordre. Quoi que c'est vrai que c'est rare les gars qui poste des fics yaoi sur le site ;)._

_Et pour finir j'ai eu quelque commentaire sur mon orthographe. Rien de méchant je vous assure. Alors si jamais quelqu'un de confiance voudrais devenir mon/ma bêta lecteur/lectrice laissé moi un mot pour le dire._


	4. Chapter 4

_Auteur : Ben… c'est encore moi!_

_Titre : Mon pardon?_

_Note : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Résumé : Naruto se fait renier par son père à cause de ses préférences sexuel. Comment peut réagirent l'adolescent de seize ans, face à la douleur éprouver par ce rejet. Voyez les choix fait par un enfant abandonner et ses conséquences_

_Note : Merci à Chatcharlie pour la correction du chapitre. Bonne lecture._

Naruto, aux côtés de son meilleur ami, regardait les deux personnes qui étaient dans le salon de Kiba. Bien évidemment, le blond avait reconnu Hinata de par sa timidité maladive qui ne s'était sûrement pas arrangée avec les années… Preuve à l'appui : les joues rouges de la jeune femme faisaient concurrence à la plus rouge des pommes. Et il en déduisit l'identité de l'homme assit sur le fauteuil face à la jeune Hyuga : son cousin Neji. Ce dernier avait les cheveux attaché dans le dos laissant voir ses fins sourcils froncés alors que son regard gris, presque blanc, était posé sur l'Uzumaki.

-Chérie, c'est Naruto et son ami Shukaku. Shukaku, voici ma fiancée Hinata et son cousin Neji.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Naruto m'a un peu parlé de vous.

Gaara fit connaissance avec les deux Hyuga, alors que Neji ne sembla pas prêter attention au blondinet. Déjà que dans ses souvenirs, le brun n'était pas très porté sur les discussions, mais là ça tournait au mutisme à chacune des questions posées par le blond. Par contre, il répondait au roux comme si de rien n'était. Neji finit par aller dans la cuisine pour se servir à boire et l'Uzumaki en profita pour aller lui parler. Ainsi le brun ne pourrait pas se défiler comme il s'amusait à le faire depuis plus de trente minutes, et répondrait à ses questions.

Naruto regarda Neji de dos, ce dernier semblait tendu. Sûrement avait-il remarqué qu'il l'avait suivi dans l'autre pièce. Seulement, il ne se préoccupait pas plus que ça de sa présence.

-Pourquoi tu m'as complètement ignoré quand je te posais des questions?

-…

-Tu pourrais avoir au moins la décence de me répondre non?

-Et pour te dire quoi? Ah ! Chouette, tu es revenu! Mais jusqu'à quand? Quand tu vas repartir d'ici, ce sera pour retourner dans ton petit monde de star à la noix. Tu ne penseras même plus à nous une fois parti. En cinq ans aucune nouvelle et ça fait mal…

-Qu'est-ce qui fait mal? De ne pas m'avoir vu pendant ces cinq dernières années?

-Oui! Mais t'es bête ma parole ! Je t'aimais, moi! Pourquoi t'as choisi l'Uchiwa ? Il n'a même pas été foutu de voir la chance qu'il avait.

-Tu… tu m'aimais?

-Ne fait pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. Même Hinata le savait. Tu es le seul à qui je souriais et je ne m'y forçais même pas! Quand tu me regardais, ton sourire faisait que j'en avais un !

-Je suis désolé, mais tu n'étais qu'un bon ami. Et de plus, on se connaissait depuis moins d'un an quand je suis parti.

-De toute façon c'est du passé…

Puis Neji repartit dans le salon comme si rien n'était et se remit à parler avec Kiba, Hinata et Shukaku. Naruto n'essaya même plus de lui parler, les révélations qu'il lui avait faites se répétaient dans sa tête. S'il avait remarqué les sentiments de l'Hyuga, qu'aurait-il fait ? Aurait-il essayé de sortir avec lui à la place de Sasuke? Évidemment que non! A bien y réfléchir, Neji ne lui faisait pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments qu'il avait encore aujourd'hui pour le cadet Uchiwa. Malgré que ce petit con ce soit mis avec Sakura après l'avoir rejeté devant celle-ci.

-Naruto?, l'interpella Shukaku

-Hein, quoi?

-J'ai dit que nous devrions y aller….Tu ne penses pas ?

-Ah oui désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

-Je crois que nous l'avions tous vu, Blondie, rigola ce dernier.

-Bon et bien au revoir Hinata, Kiba ! Et toi aussi Neji. A bientôt j'espère.

-Je te recontacterais Naruto, lui dit Kiba. Au revoir à vous deux.

Après la bise les deux acteurs partirent pour retourner à l'hôtel.

OoOoO

Du côté des Uchiwa, Itachi emmenait son jeune frère pour que ce dernier se couche et dorme. L'ainé tenait son cadet par la taille afin que ce dernier ne s'échoue pas par terre comme il avait manqué de le faire dans l'entrée. Il avait l'impression de remonter dans le temps, à l'époque de la disparition du Naruto. Après les vacances, Sasuke avait commencé à prendre de la drogue. Il n'avait pas su pourquoi son petit frère était tombé dans cette dépendance. Mais aujourd'hui il comprenait.

-Naruto va me revenir. Hein Ita?

-Je ne sais pas Sasuke…

Il fit rentrer son frère dans sa chambre pour qu'il se couche. Il ne dînerait pas avec eux ce soir et il devrait donner une explication à ses parents. S'il disait que son cadet se sentait mal, sa mère s'inquièterait et elle appellerait certainement le médecin de famille… Avec un peu de chance ses parents n'avaient pas vu que Sasuke était rentré et il aurait juste à dire que ce dernier était sorti avec ses amis. Pendant qu'il était absorbé dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu son frère se coucher encore habillé et s'assoupir par-dessus les couvertures. Il se chargea donc de lui enlever son pantalon et sa chemise avant de le mettre sous les couvertures. Itachi partit en fermant la porte de la chambre de son frère et il croisa sa mère dans le passage.

-Itachi, ton frère ne vient pas manger?

-Il a un peu trop fêté avec ses amis hier et il avait du sommeil à récupérer.

-Je vois… Bon ! Je venais te dire que le repas était prêt.

C'est donc seul avec son père et sa mère qu'il mangea à la grande table. Il se força à parler de tout et de rien, cachant son inquiétude pour Sasuke à ses géniteurs.

OoOoO

Kushina était installée dans la voiture, son mari refaisant la route pour retourner chez eux, à Konoha. Elle regardait le paysage sans le voir, les yeux rougit à force d'avoir pleuré, pleurs causés par la façon donc son fils leurs avait parlé. Bien sûr, Minato aussi était affecté. Mais il se retenait pour pouvoir soutenir sa femme. Cette dernière avait perdu tout appétit après le départ de Naruto et elle avait essayé de se laisser mourir. Une chance, il avait été là pour lui faire remonter la pente.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Minato stationna la voiture dans le garage de la maison. Il caressa le bras gauche de sa femme pour la faire sortir de ses sombres pensées et ils sortirent de la voiture. Minato se chargea des bagages alors que Kushina se rendait déjà dans la maison. Quelques fois, ils leur arrivaient encore d'entendre un signe de présence de leur enfant. Dans ces moments-là, Kushina partait s'enfermer dans la chambre pour arrêter d'y penser. Et ce soir, elle crut entendre Naruto leur souhaiter bon retour. Elle qui avait cru ne plus avoir de larmes à pleurer se surpris à en verser encore. La rencontre récente avec son fils, qui les avait considérés comme de simple fan, la fit éclater en sanglot et elle partit se coucher.

OoOoO

Gaara, derrière le volant, se concentrait sur la route qui défilait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'hôtel. Son regard se posa sur l'enveloppe que la femme rousse avait remise au blond. Ce dernier semblait pressé de rentrer dans sa chambre. Gaara le retint par le bras.

- Que comptes-tu faire de cette lettre?

-Jette là ! Je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Tu pourrais toujours la lire et voir ce qu'ils te veulent non? Ce sont tes parents dont il est question.

-Mes parents, c'est Jiraiya et Tsunade. Tu le sais bien.

-Ils t'ont accueilli, mais ce ne sont pas tes parents. Et tu devrais peut-être voir ce qu'ils te veulent avant de les repousser…

- Ils m'ont rejeté lorsqu'ils ont appris pour moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais les revoir.

-Ce que tu m'as dit, c'est que ton père était en colère et que ta mère n'a rien dit. Tu ne crois pas que si elle n'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'elle était en état de choc ? Et ton père, s'il s'est mis en colère, ça doit être parce qu'il était inquiet et qu'il ne savait pas comment le montrer.

-Bien sûr ! Le meilleur moyen de me montrer son inquiétude, c'était de me mettre à la porte ! Cette discussion est terminée!

Naruto sortit de la voiture sans attendre le roux et partit retrouver sa chambre. Gaara était son meilleur ami, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui dire comment réagir vis-à-vis de ses deux parents. Comme si c'était du pur hasard qu'ils débarquent dans sa vie après avoir vu qu'il était devenu célèbre. Il aurait bien voulu croire que c'était pour lui qu'ils voulaient renouer le lien. Mais après cinq ans sans l'avoir cherché, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de souffrir s'ils ne revenaient que pour ce qu'il était devenu.

Du côté de Gaara, ce dernier se permit d'ouvrir la lettre que les parents du blond avaient donnée à ce dernier. Il déplia deux feuilles qu'il se mit à lire. Sur la première feuille il comprit que c'était la femme rousse qui avait écrit : elle se confondait en excuse, de ne pas avoir su retenir son unique bébé, qu'il pouvait être avec qui il le souhaitait du moment qu'il soit heureux. Elle lui demandait même de bien vouloir lui donner de ses nouvelles, pas qu'il vienne les voir forcément mais que des nouvelles écrite la rendrait heureuse. Sur la deuxième feuille, il comprit que c'était le paternel de son meilleur ami qui s'exprimait. Ce dernier lui demandait pardon de l'avoir jeté à la rue comme ça. Il racontait même comment sa femme avait réagi par la suite après le choc de son annonce. Qu'ils avaient failli divorcer, mais que finalement elle avait décidé de rester avec lui. Il lui confiait qu'il soupçonnait que le fait qu'elle reste avec lui était seulement dû à sa ressemblance avec son fils.

Le roux n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait se mêler de la vie des autres, mais pour cette fois il décida d'agir dans le dos du blond pour son propre bien. Il partit vers la chambre de leur manager qui devait certainement être en train de dormir. Cela ne dérangea pas plus que ça Gaara qui cogna à la porte. Iruka semblait quelque peu dans les vapes lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à son protégé. Mais bien vite, il retrouva son visage habituel et sourit au roux. Ce dernier lui tendit la lettre qu'il venait de lire et demanda au grand brun de faire de même. Hébété de lire un message destiné à Naruto de la part de ses parents, il lut les deux lettres. A la différence du roux, le brun versa quelques larmes devant l'amour et l'inquiétude des deux parents. Malgré le fait que l'amour du père était masqué par l'inquiétude de sa femme. A la fin des deux lettres, ils demandaient de donner des nouvelles. Seule différence: sur la lettre de Minato, c'était d'en donner à sa mère.

-C'est à Naruto de décider. On ne peut rien faire Gaara, fit Iruka.

-C'est peut-être à Naruto de décider, mais je vais le faire à sa place. Tu sais autant que moi qu'il n'est jamais sûr de l'amour qu'on lui porte. Et que nous devons constamment le réconforter à ce propos. Même s'il lit ces lettres, il va croire à un piège, dans le but qu'il leurs donne quelque chose. Je suis sûr que s'il est si inquiet sur la nature des sentiments le concernant, ça doit être à cause de cet Uchiwa qui l'a repoussé.

-Gaara…

-Non, Iruka! Tu le sais autant que moi. Je ne te demande pas de faire quelque chose. Je voulais simplement que tu sois au courant de ce que je vais faire pour qu'il renoue avec eux!

-Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre… Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi?

-Mais tu nous aimes comme ça, lui sourit le jeune homme.

C'est avec un petit sourire en coin que Gaara partit avec les lettres. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller dormir. Ils avaient quelque jour avant le lancement de leur dernier film. Et il en profiterait pour mettre son plan à exécution entre temps.

Du côté du blond rien n'allait: il pleurait en boule dans son lit, une photo de ses parents dans la main. La seule chose qu'il avait prise pour ne pas les oublier. Il aimerait leur faire confiance, mais comme l'avait dit Gaara il ne faisait que se protéger de toute douleur qu'ils pourraient lui faire.

OoOoO

_Moi : Alors vous en pensé quoi?_

_Sasuke : Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ferais un chapitre plus long pour te faire pardonner de cette longue absence?_

_Naruto : C'est bon il ne s'est pas encore mit à nous martyriser c'est déjà bien!_

_Moi :… Bien voilà! À la semaine prochaine._


	5. Chapter 5

_Auteur : Ben… c'est encore moi!_

_Titre : Mon pardon?_

_Note : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Résumé : Naruto se fait renier par son père à cause de ses préférences sexuel. Comment peut réagirent l'adolescent de seize ans, face à la douleur éprouver par ce rejet. Voyez les choix fait par un enfant abandonner et ses conséquences!_

OoOoO

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla ca matin, il remarqua une douce chaleur qu'il n'avait pas le veille lorsqu'il c'était assoupi. Deux bras fin encerclait sa taille et une tête était poser sur son omoplate droite. Il se retourna pour voir enfin qui était la personne dans son lit, croyant fort à ce que ce soit Gaara qui était venu le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'il voyait. Bien que la personne ait la peau pale celle-ci n'était pas celle de son ami. De plus de longs cheveux noirs encadraient ce doux visage féminin.

Il essaya de sorti des bras de la jeune femme qui avait à première vue entrée part il ne savait quel moyen dans sa chambre. Encore une jeune femme qui devait avoir craqué sur lui. Malheureusement la prise de la personne se fit plus forte sur lui pendant sa tentative de fuite. Les yeux de cette dernière se mirent à bouger sous ses paupières avant qu'un œil ne s'ouvre. Dévoilant un regard chocolat. Un sourire ce peint sur les fines lèvres de la personne qui venait de se réveiller à ses côtés.

-Qui… qui êtes-vous, et qu'est-ce que vous fessez la jeune femme?

-Kyubi-Sama! Je m'appelle Haku. Et je ne suis pas une femme, bouda son vis-à-vis.

Le dit Haku avait enfuit son visage dans le cou de Naruto boudant de s'être fait prendre pour une femme. Mais il pardonnerait tout à ce blond, son blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et dans mon lit?

-Je vous ai suivi hier pour savoir dans quel hôtel vous couchiez. Je vous aime.

Un léger baiser se fit déposer sur l'épaule halé du blond. Naruto sorti précipitamment du lit, se dévoilant avec comme seul habit un boxer noir moulant. Il pointa son doigt vers l'inconnu de son lit qui souriait d'une façon appréciatif.

-Ça ne te permet pas de t'infiltré dans ma chambre et mon lit alors que je dors!

Ce dernier se mit à genoux sur le lit faisant glisser le drap qui le couvrait encore. Dévoilant de ce fait le t-shirt du blond de la veille, trop grand pour le jeune homme qui avait une épaule dévoilé. Naruto ne put empêcher un léger rougissement apparaitre sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas nier que cet homme était beau, les cheveux décoiffé le regardant avec un doux sourire.

-Habille-toi!

-Mais…

Naruto sorti de la chambre sans écouté ce qu'allait dire ce Haku. Des coups à la porte se firent entendre et il alla répondre. Il fut bien content de tombé sur Gaara, ce dernier était venu avec un sac de croissant encore chaud et deux cafés.

-Ah tu vas pouvoir me sauver!

-Quoi?

-Un fan c'est incruster jusque dans mon lit quand je dormais…

C'est à ce moment que le dit fan sorti de la chambre toujours dans le t-shirt de Naruto qui lui descendait a mis cuisse et les cheveux toujours en pagaille, faisant froncer les sourcils du blond et sourire le roux.

-Ouais l'excuse ne tient pas vraiment Naruto. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es sorti hier soir sans vouloir me le dire. Et que maintenant que je suis là…

-Mais puisque je te le dit… Dit lui de partir. Il ne m'écoute pas!

Devant le trouble du blond Gaara força le brun à partir. Le sortant de la chambre après avoir été pris les vêtements n'appartenant pas à Naruto. Le jeune homme n'avait pas protesté, c'est le sourire aux lèvres et le vêtement du blond encore sur le dos qu'il partit de l'hôtel.

-Tu peux m'expliquer?

-Mais je te l'ai dit cet homme est venu dans mon lit pendant que je dormais… La sécurité dans cet hôtel doit être nulle! Allez donne-moi les croissants.

OoOoO

Une gueule de bois voilà ce qu'il avait récolté à boire comme un trou la veille. Mais au moins, il y avait eu un point positif, Sasuke avait décidé de reconquérir Naruto. Il se leva tranquillement avant de s'habiller et aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Dans la cuisine il vit son frère en train de manger seul à la table. Ce dernier regarda son jeune frère qui visiblement avait trop forcé sur l'alcool la veille. Sasuke s'assit a table après avoir pris un bol et une boite de céréale quelconque.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es rentré complètement saoul hier soir?

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

-Bien sûr que si, à cause de toi j'ai dû mentir à mère.

-Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire la vérité, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Itachi regarda Sasuke d'un regard froid à cette réponse.

- Écoute-moi bien petit frère. Il y a cinq ans je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi tu as commencé à consommer de la drogue. Je n'ai pas demandé d'explication sur tes soudaines fréquentations louches. Mais la tu vas devoir m'en parlé sinon je dis tout aux parents. Je ne supporterais pas que tu recommences à te détruire comme dans le passer.

-…

Sasuke se mura dans son silence ne donnant pas le choix à son frère ainé de sortir ce qu'il savait.

-J'ai su qu'il y a cinq ans à votre sorti de camping Naruto t'aurais forcé à l'embrasser… Enfin c'est la version que nous avons eu. Après il a disparu de la civilisation et tu es tombé en dépression, tu as commencé à te droguer…

-Pfff comme si c'était à cause de ce baka…

-Ah non, alors explique moi pourquoi hier soir tu pleurais que Naruto ne voulais plus te voir et que tu ferais tout pour qu'il te revienne? Moi je crois que tu l'aimes ce blond…

Itachi se reçu une gifle le faisant ce taire. Une marque rouge apparut sur sa joue à laquelle il porta une de ses mains. Sasuke le regardait comme s'il était perdu.

-Ne… ne dit plus jamais ça! Je ne l'aime pas. Les homosexuels me dégoutent.

-Alors ne m'approche plus!

-Qu…quoi?

-Tu crois que je fais quoi avec Deideira? Des partis d'échec entre deux expositions d'art?

-Tu… tu sors…

-Oui je sors avec lui et j'en suis bien heureux, si je te dégoute autant ne me regarde pas.

-Ils… ils ne le savent pas hein? Sinon… ils t'auraient renié!

-Ils le savent très bien et contrairement à ce que tu crois ils ne sont pas intolérants.

Itachi parti laissant Sasuke seul dans ses pensées. Son frère l'avait frappé, même s'il avait eu peur ça ne l'excusait pas pour autant. Il mit ses souliers et il enfila un petit manteau avant de partir de la maison familiale.

OoOoO

Kushina était en train de préparer le déjeuner quand le téléphone sonna. Cette dernière se précipita sur le téléphone espérant que son fils avait lu sa lettre et qu'il l'appelait.

-Bon…bonjours, Naruto c'est toi?

-Bonjours madame, je suis désolé de vous appeler comme ça alors que l'on ne se connait pas.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Pardon, je suis Shukaku, un ami proche de Naruto.

-Pourquoi vous m'appelez? Naruto a eu un accident?

Elle commença à s'emporter croyant que son enfant s'était blessé gravement.

-Calmez-vous. Naruto va bien, il ne sait seulement pas que je vous appelé.

-Pourquoi?

-Il n'a pas voulu lire les lettres que vous lui avez écrites. Je me suis donc permit de les lires.

Au bout du fils Gaara pouvait entendre la femme pleurer. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et continua sur sa lancé.

-Es-ce que vous aimez votre fils ?

- Quel question… bien sûr.

-Il va m'en vouloir mais j'aimerais arranger avec vous une façon pour que vous le voyiez. Si vous êtes sincère je ne m'en voudrais pas. Mais sachez que si vous le fessez souffrir encore une fois je ferais en sorte que ce soit la dernière fois.

Kushina écouta attentivement l'homme qui lui parlait. Elle ferait tout pour pouvoir voir son enfant. C'est une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle raccrocha un mince sourire sur le visage.

OoOoO

Naruto s'était fait trainé dans tout Tokyo par son meilleur ami qui voulait voir comment les japonais vivaient. Haku était déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Les deux amis venaient de reprendre le chemin du retour vers l'hôtel, tranquillement se déplacent parmi tous les gens présent sur les trottoirs bondés.

-Naruto ce soir on mange à l'extérieur.

-Ou?

-C'est une surprise. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de t'habiller normalement. Aucune fantaisie!

-Oui maman, rigola le blond.

Cette réponse laissa place à un léger malaise avant que le roux ne parte sur un autre sujet. Bientôt l'hôtel apparut dans leur champ de vision. Naruto quitta Gaara sur le pas de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements de rechange et aller prendre une douche bien mérité après une journée de marche dans la ville.

Sur son lit le même jeune homme qu'à son réveil. Ce dernier portait un jean foncé qui lui moulait les jambes un t-shirt blanc lui moulant son corps fin. Haku lui fit un doux sourire avant de venir le prendre dans les bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou pendant que le blond était encore bloquer sur le fait que cet homme était revenu. Son t-shirt de la veille était plié sur le lit.

-Tu m'as manqué Naruto.

Un soupire lui répondit avant qu'il ne lui réponde verbalement.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me laisse tranquille?

-Une sortie avec moi et si ça ne marche pas je te laisserais tranquille.

-Pourquoi?

-Depuis ton premier film je te regarde évoluer dans le domaine du cinéma. La première fois que je t'ai vue à l'écran, mon cœur c'est emballé.

-Pfff une sortie et tu me laisse vivre en paix.

-D'accord, mais si tu fini par bien aimer on sort ensemble.

-Oui, oui si tu veux… bon laisse moi je dois aller prendre une douche.

Haku laissa le blond prendre des vêtements et aller dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur le lit en attendant que son ange blond sorte de la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils rejoignirent Gaara dans le hall de l'entré. Ce dernier regarda le brun de façon surpris. Naruto se rapprocha de son ami demandant à Haku d'attendre quelque minute.

-Il fait quoi lui?

-Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il vient avec nous comme ça il va bien voir que l'on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

-C'est qu'on avait quelque chose à faire et…

-Aller Shikaku il va me lâcher après ça. Et de toute façon on allait que manger ensemble, tu m'auras à toi seul tantôt.

-Tu vas peut-être regretter de l'amener avec nous.

-Mais non…

Naruto fit signe a Haku de venir les rejoindre. Ce dernier s'agrippa à son bras avec un doux sourire. Alors que Gaara était désespéré, ce brun arrivait à un mauvais moment. Malgré ça il ne put se résoudre à annuler. Il avait donné un espoir à cette femme et il ne comptait pas la rendre plus triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et peut-être par la même occasion redonner un peu plus confiance au blondinet.

Naruto se vit forcé à embarquer avec Haku, le roux lui dit de le suivre simplement. Rare était les fois au Naruto s'endormait dans une voiture, seulement l'épuisement de la journée le fit sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Comme promit le brun suivit l'ami du blond jusqu'à destination.

-Hm… On est où?

-J'ai suivi ton ami jusqu'ici, on est à Konoha.

-Ah…

Naruto sorti de la voiture tout en s'étirent, alors que le roux arrivait à la voiture de Haku. C'est lorsqu'il fut bien réveiller que le blond se figea en regardant la maison qui lui faisait face, ses sourcils se fronça avant qu'il ne dirige deux yeux effrayé sur Gaara.

-On… on est ou la ?

-Calme toi Naru, tu vas voir ils ont changé…

Naruto passa de effrayé à énerver en quelque seconde toujours en regardant son meilleur ami. Il rembarqua dans la voiture du brun qui le regarda surpris. Haku quand à lui regardait le roux sans comprendre. Gaara se dirigea vers la voiture dans laquelle avait embarqué le blond et ouvrir la portière du côté passager.

-Naru fait un effort s'il-te-plait. J'ai lu les lettres que tes parents ton donné. Et je peux te dire qu'ils regrettent. Ta mère a sombrée après ton départ, ton père a dû la surveiller pour qu'elle reste en santé.

-Mais… ils mon jeté à la rue.

-Comprend ton père, comme tu la dis c'est un village ou les gens son coincé. Il ne voulait pas que tu sois pointé du doigt. Il croyait que tu serais revenu et que tu aurais fait un effort pour changer. Il a compris qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix en faisant ça. T'as mère quant à elle à l'impression d'avoir perdu son bébé. Elle a presque quitté ton père, mais elle est restée avec lui parce que tu lui ressemble. Laisse leur une chance…

-Je pars si je veux, hurla le blond.

Gaara ainsi que Haku sursauta devant le hurlement de Naruto. En hurlant il avait fait sortir ses parents de la maison. Même les voisins étaient sortis et il reconnut immédiatement Mikoto Uchiwa et son cadet sur le pas de leur porte. Le roux tira le blond de la voiture avant de fermer la portière et Haku se dépêcha de prendre le blond dans ses bras ce que fit aussi Naruto pour prouver a Sasuke qu'il l'avait remplacé.

-Aller Naru on va voir tes parents là!

Shikaku traina l'Uzumaki jusqu'à ses parents. Ces derniers avaient un faible sourire pour leur enfant qui a première vu aurait voulu être n' importe où ailleurs.

-Naruto, sache que… que si tu ne… ne veux vraiment pas être ici… et que tu veux partir… je ne t'en voudrais pas… je t'aime.

Kushina se précipita dans la maison les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir au jeune blond de souhaiter être à une autre place. Elle partit toute suite dans la chambre de Naruto qu'elle ne s'était résolue à défaire depuis le temps. La seule différence était les posté de son enfant en tant que Kyubi accrocher aux murs. Elle se coucha sur le lit enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller qui avait perdu son odeur depuis le temps et elle versa toute les larmes qu'elle put.

Naruto se sentait mal d'avoir vu sa mère pleurer et de voir que son père ne s'avait pas quoi faire pour arranger ça. Il regarda son fils avec un regard désolé et triste à la fois. La lueur joueuse qu'il avait quand Naruto était adolescent avait déserté son regard.

-Pardon d'avoir réagi comme ça il y a cinq ans mon grand. Mais je ne voulais pas que les autres t'évitent. J'ai eu peur pour toi, je sais que c'était stupide de ma part. Je suis content que tu te sois trouver un petit ami…

Minato rentra dans la maison laissant la porte ouverte espèrent qu'ils entreraient. Alors que Naruto fronça les sourcils face au dire de son paternel et c'est ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de la main de Haku dans la sienne. Gaara poussa le blond a entré ce que ce dernier ne pus évité alors que Haku délaissa sa main.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas un bon moment pour un rendez-vous Naruto… Je vais y aller.

Sur ce le brun parti vers sa voiture alors que la porte ce refermait. Il fut surpris de voir un brun aux cheveux court au côté de sa voiture le regardant avec colère. Ce dernier s'approcha réduisant la distance entre lui et cet homme qu'il avait vu au côté du blond.

-Si je te revois au côté de MON Naruto, je ferais de ta vie un enfer! Tu es mieux de le quitter avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur.

-Des menaces? Je crois qu'il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions seul. Et vu comment il t'a ignoré quand tu t'es approché je crois que tu n'as aucune chance.

Haku le contourna et il embarqua dans sa voiture et parti sans laisser le temps a son vis-à-vis de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Sasuke regarda la maison des Uzumaki avec nostalgie.

-Je t'aime…murmura-t-il avant de repartir chez lui.

OoOoO

_Moi- Alors voilà. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé?_

_Sasuke- Ce que j'en pence! Tu veux vraiment le savoir?_

_Naruto- Sasu calme toi là. _

_Moi- En espèrent ne pas avoir déçu mes lecteurs._

_Conscience- Review please?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Auteur : Ben… c'est encore moi!_

_Titre : Mon pardon?_

_Note : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Note 2 : Bon, je sais que le chapitre est quelque peu en retard. Normalement j'aurais dû le posté vendredi soir ou samedi dans la journée. Mais panne d'inspiration total, alors désolé si les chapitres suivant tardent plus à voir le jour (chapitre non écrit)._

_Note 3 : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma petite histoire. Je suis content de voir que vous appréciez. _

_Résumé : Naruto se fait renier par son père à cause de ses préférences sexuel. Comment peut réagirent l'adolescent de seize ans, face à la douleur éprouver par ce rejet. Voyez les choix fait par un enfant abandonner et ses conséquences!_

OoOoO

Naruto se tenait sur le pas de la porte faisant ainsi face à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier semblait désespéré par le comportement du blondinet. Il savait que s'il n'était pas resté avec lui il se serait déjà enfuit.

-Naru tu me fais confiance non?

-Après ce plan foireux, je ne sais plus.

-Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose qui aurait pu te blessé et tu le sais très bien. J'ai lu les lettres de tes parents et je sais qu'ils s'en veulent. Laisse leur une chance au moins.

-Non…

-Pour ce soir s'il-te-plait laisse leur une chance!

Le blond se déchaussa comme l'avait fait le roux quelque minute plus tôt. Il lui lança un regard blasé en le suivant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, il n'y avait que son paternel, d'ici ils pouvaient très bien entendre les pleures de Kushina. Il reçut encore un sourire fade de la part de Minato qui se retrouvait impuissant pour calmer sa femme.

Naruto suivit les pleurs de sa mère, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à son ancienne chambre qui se situait à l'étage supérieur. Il ouvrit la porte après cinq minutes à avoir été planté devant. Il constata avec surprise que sa chambre, mit à part les poster le représentant en tant que Kyubi, n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait pénétré. Le tiroir de son bureau était encore ouvert depuis qu'il était venu chercher son passe port, son sac était toujours par terre depuis le jour où son père l'avait mis à la porte et son lit, même avec sa mère dessus, ne paraissait pas avoir été fait depuis le matin de son départ pour le camping avec l'école.

Il approcha lentement de sa mère et il s'assit sur le bord de son lit. C'est le cœur serré qu'il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de sa génitrice. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre sans avoir vue la personne à ses côtés, les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues rougit par les pleurs.

-Il… il nous déteste vraiment ? N'es-ce pas Minato. Es-ce qu'un jour mon bébé vas bien vouloir me parler?

-Désolé…

-De l'avoir mis à la porte j'espère bien que tu le regrette!

Elle se retourna pour voir son fils, durant une fraction de seconde elle resta figée avant de sauté au cou de blond et de lui demandant de la pardonner de ne pas avoir réagi cinq ans auparavant. Quant à lui, Naruto avait passé les bras autours de sa mère essayant de la calmer. Voir cette femme pleurer devant lui alors que tout son enfance cette dernière avait toujours eu un doux sourire sur les lèvres lui fit verser quelque larme. Sans le vouloir l'estomac du blond se mit à faire des siennes. Kushina recula sa tête pour faire un fin sourire à son enfant.

-Tu… tu n'as pas trop changé, ria-t-elle. Tu veux manger des ramens au miso?

-D'accord.

-Je vais nous préparer ça!

Elle se sécha le visage avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Naruto la suivit jusque sur le premier étage. Le rire de Gaara le surpris et il partit voir dans le salon ce qu'il faisait. Le roux était devant un album photo que le blond n'eut pas de difficulté à reconnaitre comme étant celui ou se retrouvait les photos de lui étant jeune. Sur la photo que son ami regardait, il se vu à l'âge de trois ou quatre ans dans un costume de renard. Ce dernier releva la tête pour voir Naruto à ses côtés.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as choisi Kyubi comme nom de scène, ria-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais a regardé mes photos!

-C'est bon j'ai déjà vue pire je te rappelle.

-Pire? Demanda Minato.

-Oui, une fois…

- Rien de bien palpitant.

-Au fait ton petit ami n'est pas resté? Demanda Minato.

-Ce n'est en aucun cas mon copain.

-Je… désolé, murmurai Minato.

Après cette réponse rapide de la part de Naruto, Minato préféra se taire sur le sujet, afin de ne pas irriter son enfant et Gaara avait repris la contemplation de l'album photo avec les deux blonds. Quelque minute plus tard Kushina entra dans le salon pour leur dire que le dîner était prêt.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle à manger, Naruto s'assit et Gaara prit la place devant lui. Ainsi donc Minato et Kushina étaient l'un devant l'autre entre les deux jeunes adultes.

La rousse servit des ramens dans les quatre bols qu'elle avait déjà disposés sur la petite table carrée.

-Bon appétit! S'écria Naruto, alors qu'il s'attaquait déjà a le bol plein de pate devant lui.

Un tendre sourire prit place sur les trois visages qui regardaient le jeune blond en train de manger.

-Tu n'as donc aucune manière Naruto? Demanda Gaara.

-Quoi j'ai souhaité un bon appétit à tous!

Cette réponse fit rire les quatre personnes autour de la table. C'est sur quelque rigolade et quelque fois ou le père du blond arrêtait de parler lorsque son fils semblait se tendre que se passa le repas. Naruto aida sa mère à débarrasser la table une fois le dîner terminé. Alors que Gaara et Minato étaient répartis dans le salon.

Lorsque le regard azur de l'acteur se posa sur l'horloge murale du salon, il put constater que l'heure était bien avancée. Bien que ne l'avouant surement jamais, il décida de faire comme si de rien était, afin de passer plus de temps dans cette demeure.

Kushina se permit de poser plein de question sur les cinq dernières années de son fils, ce que ne se risquait pas son mari. Elle put apprendre qu'il n'avait pas arrêté l'école pour son métier avant d'avoir eu son diplôme et que dans l'école ou il avait été, il s'était inscrit dans le club de théâtre après une remarque de Jiraiya sur son talent à se faire croire malade. Seulement lorsqu'ils apprirent que cet homme écrivait des bouquins plus que douteux, ils restèrent figés avant que les deux stars ne se mettent à rire de bon cœur devant leur visage outré.

Naruto fini par s'endormir sur le divan à côté de Gaara. Quand ce dernier le remarqua il se levait pour le réveiller et souhaité une bonne nuit à Minato et Kushina avant de repartir. Seulement la rousse lui proposa de resté dormir ici vu l'heure tardive. Ce qu'il accepta. Minato se chargea de prendre son fils dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre pour qu'il y passe la nuit. En le prenant dans ses bras le jeune blond avait enfuit son visage dans le coup de son père ce qui avait fait sourire Kushina.

-Es-ce que vous fumé? Demanda le roux à la mère de Naruto alors que les deux blonds étaient montés à l'étage.

-Non, tu voulais fumer? Si tu veux je te trouve quelque chose pour que tu l'utilise comme cendrier.

-Non merci. Je vais aller dehors, je ne voudrais pas que l'odeur s'imprègne dans la maison si vous ne fumer pas.

Kushina lui fit un doux sourire avant de laisser le roux se chaussé pour sortir.

Une fois sur le balcon Gaara se prit une cigarette dans son paquet avant de l'allumer et d'aspirer la fumé produit. Il se rendit à la voiture qu'Iruka leur avait louée pour s'assurer que les portes étaient bien verrouillées, continuant de consommer la cigarette. Au même instant, une voiture noire passa lentement devant la maison des Uzumakis. Cette dernière se fit garée dans la cour suivante avant qu'un brun à long cheveux ne vienne le voir.

-Shukaku, c'est Itachi tu te souviens de moi?

-Oui…

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici.

-Faire renouer Naruto avec ses parents. En plus il s'est endormi sur le divan après le repas, s'amusa le roux.

Ils parlèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Gaara ne finisse sa cigarette et ne la jette par terre. Il laissa le brun rentré chez lui alors que de son côté Gaara rentrait chez les Uzumakis. Dans le salon se trouvait Minato qui venait d'ouvrir le divan lit, ou pourrais se coucher l'ami de son fils pour la nuit. Ils se souhaitaient bonne nuit avant que le blond ne monte à l'étage laissant le salon au roux.

OoOoO

Itachi venait de rentré dans la maison familiale une léger lueur provenait du salon vers lequel il se dirigea. Face à la fenêtre, il vu son cadet regarder la maison des Uzumakis. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivé sur une fenêtre à l'étage de la maison voisine ou il y avait de la lumière qui venait de s'éteindre. C'est lorsque l'ainé Uchiwa posa sa main sur l'épaule droit, qu'il sortit de sa contemplation de la maison voisine.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il.

-Naruto est là.

-Je sais, j'ai vue Shukaku, il veut essayer d'arranger la situation entre Naruto et ses parents.

-Tu crois qu'il voudra bien me revoir? Demanda le cadet.

-Je ne sais pas. Le temps nous le dira. Tu devrais aller te coucher, il se fait tard.

Itachi monta à sa chambre, afin de prendre quelque effet personnelle. Il se ramassa des vêtements de rechange, il fit un tour dans sa salle de bain privé pour prendre ses produits d'hygiène corporel et il repartit. En passant devant la chambre de son frère, il cognat a la porte et rentra. Sasuke était assis sur son lit un livre à la main, la lampe de chevet diffusait une douce lumière pour permettre au cadet Uchiwa de lire.

-Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service? Demanda Itachi.

-Quoi?

-Tu pourrais dire aux parents que je pars quelque jour avec Deidara, il a une exposition et je voulais être là avec lui.

-Je leur dirais. Tu me diras comment c'était une fois de retour.

-hm.

Itachi ressortit de la chambre de son frère en fermant la porte. Une heure de route l'attendait avant qu'il ne puisse profiter des bras de son blond. Un léger sourire en coin se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il sortait de la maison et qu'il embarquait dans sa voiture.

Dans la maison voisine, plus précisément dans la chambre, que le cadet Uchiwa avait épiée se trouvait Minato regardant son fils couché. Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi envers son enfant. Il s'était privé de son fils pendant cinq longue année, pire encore il avait privé sa femme de pouvoir le voir. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue avant qu'il n'approche du lit et se mette à genoux aux côtés. Il prit la main de l'endormi tout en lui caressant le dos cette dernière.

-Pardon Naruto…

OoOoO

Les bruits d'une discutions parvenait aux oreilles de Naruto qui commençait à émerger de son sommeil. Il remarqua qu'il était encore chez ses parents en vue de sa chambre d'adolescent. C'est après avoir passé encore quelque minute dans le lit qu'il se décida à se lever. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les rideaux, il put remarquer que le soleil avait déjà bien avancé dans son trajet de toujours. Il regarda sur la table de chevet pour voir le réveil matin montré en chiffre rouge qu'il était prêt de onze heures.

Naruto descendit pour rejoindre Gaara, qu'il avait pu entendre du haut des escaliers. De douces odeurs de nourriture vinrent lui titiller les narines alors qu'il posait le premier pied sur le placher.

Dans la cuisine se trouvait sa mère en compagnie du roux. Cette dernière parlait avec Gaara tout en faisant un petit déjeuné. La rousse lui fit un doux sourire en lui montrant la table ou il pouvait prendre place.

-Ou es Minato? Demanda le blond.

-Il a dû aller travailler. Il aurait aimé te revoir avant que tu ne partes, mais le boulot à appeler pour qu'il rentre aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas si grave.

-Au fait comme hier soir nous ne sommes pas partis, j'ai oublié de vous remettre quelque chose à vous et votre mari, intervint Gaara.

Le roux sorti une enveloppe de la poche de son jean qu'il tendit a la mère de son ami. Cette dernière l'ouvrit pour y découvrir deux billets pour l'avant-première de leur dernier tournage. Son visage s'illumina avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Merci beaucoup! Je ferai en sorte que nous puissions y aller. Dit-elle tout en mettant l'assiette avec plusieurs crêpes au milieu de la table.

Naruto en prit quelque une sur lesquelles il ajouta du sirop d'érable en une portion généreuse. Quant à Gaara ce dernier se servit modestement après la rousse. Ils passèrent quelque heure à parler de tout et de rien.

C'est vers le milieu d'après-midi que les deux acteurs quittèrent la maison des Uzumakis. Laissant Kushina seule, alors que eux devait faire une heure de route pour arriver à Tokyo. Le temps qu'ils se rendent à la voiture qu'Iruka leur avait loué, Naruto pu voir Sasuke qui passait devant la maison de ses parents. Ce dernier essaya de s'approcher pour lui parler, mais le blond se dépêcha d'embarquer dans la voiture. Empêchant du même coup au brun de lui adresser la parole. En passant prêt de lui le roux le bouscula pour rentrer dans sa voiture et partir avec le blond.

Une heure de route plus tard il se trouvait devant leur hôtel, Iruka était à la réception et semblait paniqué. Lorsque le brun les vues, il se précipita pour les prendre dans ses bras.

-Mais vous étiez ou? Un peu plus et j'appelais la police pour vous retrouver!

-Désolé Gaara ma forcé à revoir mes parents et je me suis endormit sur le divan alors voilà, répondit le blond dans les bras de son manager.

-Pour vrai? Ils ont été corrects avec toi? Ils n'ont pas été méchant j'espère!

-Si ça se serais mal passé, je ne serais pas resté là-bas avec lui, répondit le roux faisant apparaitre un sourire sur les lèvres d'Iruka.

OoOoO

-Comme prévu le plan a pris place. Ça été plus simple que prévu… Tout à fait, bientôt il sera à vous! Je vous recontacterais pour vous dire ou envoyer vos hommes.

Après avoir raccroché son téléphone, l'homme caché dans la ruelle s'assura en vitesse une fois de plus que cette dernière était déserte. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire foiré cette mission. Après le départ de l'homme, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir sorti de derrière une benne à ordure, les sourcils froncés tout en regardant l'homme qui venait de partir avec haine.

OoOoO

_Naruto -C'est qui, c'est qui?_

_Moi- Suspence… non plus sérieusement tu verras au prochain chapitre._

_Conscience- Alors vous en pensé quoi?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Auteur : Ben… c'est encore moi!_

_Titre : Mon pardon?_

_Note : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Note2 : Désolé à mes fidèles lecteurs pour ce retard. Que voulez-vous, je sors encore la même excuse, manque d'inspiration…_

_Note3 : Désolé pour ce court chapitre…_

_Résumé : Naruto se fait renier par son père à cause de ses préférences sexuel. Comment peut réagirent l'adolescent de seize ans, face à la douleur éprouver par ce rejet. Voyez les choix fait par un enfant abandonner et ses conséquences!_

Une longue semaine était passé depuis la soirée passée chez ses parents. Bien qu'il avait trouvé agréable le temps passé en leur compagnie, Naruto avait bien remarqué que son paternel avait été plus retissant à engager tel ou tel sujet avec lui. Comme par exemple sa vie amoureuse. Minato n'avait pas cherché à en apprendre plus après sa réponse. Comme sur tous les sujets qu'ils avaient abordé les quatre cette soirée la Minato n'avait jamais approfondit un sujet, ce fut Kushina qui lui demanda le plus de chose. A croire que son père se foutait bien de lui. Il pourrait les sortir de sa vie pour de bon. Mais il avait vu la sincérité dans le regard de sa mère. Alors pour cette femme qui l'avait porté aimé et élevé, Naruto ferait un effort pendant la soirée qui arrivait pour leur parlé.

Il se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Bien qu'il ait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il ne pouvait pas se mentir en ce moment même. La douleur étouffante qu'il ressentait au cœur, face à l'indifférence de son propre père. Il devrait lui faire face ce soir. Encore une fois il devrait étouffer la douleur qui allait le prendre pour en pas blessé sa mère.

Naruto ajusta le col de sa chemise rouge sombre avant de passé une cravate noir rayé blanc à son cou et de la resserré. Le blond enfila son veston noir sans manche et se regarda dans tous les sens du miroir. Avec ce pantalon noir qui lui moulait le haut des cuisses et son fessier le blondinet était à tomber.

Des coups portés à sa porte de chambre le firent sortir de sa contemplation. Lorsqu'il alla ouvrir cette dernière ce fut pour voir son meilleur ami habiller d'un complet noir qui tenait sa cravate dans ses mains. Ce simple fait fit apparaitre un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Naruto.

-Aller, entre que je te mets ta cravate. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à le faire toi-même, rigola-t-il.

-Je vais te le répéter mais c'est un être complètement diabolique qui a inventé ce truc.

-Oui, tu as complètement raison mon chère, rigola le blond.

Gaara se laissa faire durant le temps que le blondinet lui mettait sa cravate de façons habille. Lorsque ce fut fini, les deux acteurs partirent dans le hall de l'hôtel ou l'attendait leur manager.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Il nous reste moins d'une heure pour y aller.

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Nous y serons à la représentation, répondit Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas pour la représentation que nous devons y être une heure en avance mais bien pour les paparazzis et les journalistes.

Iruka fit monter ses deux protégés dans la limousine avant qu'ils ne partent.

A peine assit sur la banquette de cuire dans le véhicule que le blond parti dans ses pensées. Comment allait réagir les journalistes et les paparazzis? Il voyait déjà les gros titres qui pourraient y avoir. Après tout Naruto avait invité Haku en tout connaissance de cause. Et le jeune acteur espérait que ce dernier comprenne qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

L'Uzumaki ne vit pas les vingt minutes de trajet passé. Il put constater le placement du tapis rouge qui était déroulé pour la venue des stars qui venait à l'avant-première. Des exclamations de joie parvinrent au trois nouveaux arrivants. Les flashes des appareils photo fusèrent de tous les côtés. Des demandes d'autographes et les questions des journalistes se passèrent à toute vitesse. Naruto avait pressé le pas pour aller retrouver ses anciens amis qui devait déjà être arrivé ainsi que Haku. Après tout ce dernier ne connaissait personne ici présent.

Les premières personnes qu'ils croisèrent fut Hinata accompagner de son cousin et son fiancé. Ses parents firent leur apparition par la suite. Ce qui permit à Naruto de présenté Iruka a tout le monde en même temps. Ils étaient en pleine discussion lorsque deux bras passèrent autour de la taille du jeune blond, il se déroba de l'étreinte sans difficulté tout en se retournant pour faire face à ce qu'il croyait son plus grand fan qui lui fit un énorme sourire. Sourire qu'il lui rendit mais qui se fana bien vite en voyant deux arrivants derrière lui. Un brun a long cheveux et un plus jeune lui ressemblant énormément.

Ces derniers s'approchèrent, le plus jeune jetant un regard sombre sur le dos du Haku. Ce qui mit Naruto sur les nerfs devant ce spectacle pathétique.

-Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance Naru!

-Parce que je devrais peut-être te faire confiance Sasuke? Demanda le blond.

-Il n'est pas qui tu crois. Il te veut que du mal.

-Personne ne pourra me faire autant souffrir que toi à nos seize ans, hurla presque le jeune acteur. Ta scène de jalousie est très mal placée!

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant tourner sa tête vers l'arrière. Il tomba sur le regard de son père qui semblait mal à l'aise. Ce qui fit lâcher un rire jaune a Naruto.

-Quoi tu as encore peur que je te fasse honte comme il y a cinq ans, lorsque tu as appris mon homosexualité papa, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec. Celui qui a le plus à perdre ici ce n'est pas toi!

-Naru…

-Je vais prendre l'air, coupa le bond.

Naruto parti vers l'arrière pour prendre la sortie de secours. Laissant son père les yeux écarquiller. Un silence de mort laissa place au départ du blond. Sasuke n'arrêtait toujours pas de dévisagé Haku. Alors que Gaara se dirigea vers le paternel de son meilleur ami.

-Je suis désolé monsieur Uzumaki, les paroles ont dépassés les pensées de votre fils.

-Pourquoi il m'a dit ça? Je n'ai rien fait qui aurait pu le contrarier pourtant.

-Il a l'impression qu'il ne vous intéresse pas. Après tout vous n'avez rien osé lui demander le soir ou nous étions chez vous…

Minato parti en direction qu'avait prise son fils. Espèrent le trouver au plus vite. Lorsque Gaara se retourna se fut pour constater le départ du jeune Ichiwa et que Haku était en pleine conversation téléphonique. Lorsque ce dernier vit le roux s'approcher il raccrocha son appel.

-Je suis désolé pour cette petite scène qui viens de se passé.

-Ce n'est rien Sukaku. Je crois que je ne vais pas m'incrusté plus longtemps, je vais y allé, déclara le jeune brun.

Comme dit Haku parti laissant le roux le voir s'éloigné. Si seulement il aurait peut voir le sourire désabuser sur le visage de ce dernier, peut-être qu'il se serait inquiété pour son ami. Lorsqu'il se retourna Gaara rejoignit la mère et les amis du blond.

OoOoO

Naruto venait de sortir dans une petite ruelle sombre, s'étonnant de ne pas voir des fans espérant l'arrivé de l'une de leur idole du cinéma. Sans plus attendre ce dernier se mit à marcher en rond les poings douloureusement serré. La tête penchée vers le sol pour cacher des larmes de frustrations aux coins des yeux.

Il senti qu'on posait un linge a forte odeur sur le bas du visage. Naruto essaya de se défaire de la pris de son agresseur, perdant ses forces au fur des secondes écouler. Bien vite il perdit connaissance, son agresseur le traina jusqu'à une voiture que le blond n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Il étendit le corps sur la banquette arrière avant de passé derrière le volant. Il prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Ce ne fut pas long qu'on décrocha à son appel.

-Je peux envoyer mes hommes? Demanda une voix froide.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, les évènements mon permit de m'en chargé moi-même.

-Bien…

-Je vous apporte Kyubi toute suite.

Il raccrocha et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il vit le jeune Uchiwa sortir dans la ruelle. Un sourire triste se peint sur son visage. A peine la tête du brun se tourna dans sa direction qu'il démarra la voiture et parti en toute vitesse.

Le jeune homme regarda le blond endormit sur le banquette arrière par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé… sincèrement.

Il mit moins d'une vingtaine de minute à se rendre à un entrepôt désinfecté. A peine arrivé devant l'entré que l'immense porte s'ouvrit sur une gigantesque espace libre. Permettant d'entré sa voiture dans le bâtiment qui semblait à première vue abandonner.

Un homme les cheveux gris attaché et aux lunettes ronde cogna dans la vitre du conducteur. Faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui apportait le jeune blond. Il descendit sa vitre pouvant ainsi parlé avec l'homme.

-Sortez de la voiture nous allons rejoindre mon maitre avec le jeune acteur.

-Bien.

L'homme de main se chargea de prendre le jeune adulte endormit et se mit en route vers son supérieur suivit de prêt par l'autre homme. Ils passèrent par plusieurs corridors avant que l'argenté n'ouvre une porte. A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait une salle plutôt vaste, éclairé que par des chandelles disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. On fond, le jeune brun pu voir un homme au teint plus que blanc le regardé de ses yeux jaune.

-Voilà enfin mon colis. J'ai presque perdu patience Haku, dit l'homme de sa voix sifflante.

-Le voilà… maintenant à vous de me donner ce que je veux.

-Bien évidement mon chère… Kabuto va chercher ce qu'il veut.

L'homme de main d'Orochimaru parti dans un coin reculer de la salle. Ramenant un corps amaigrit par le temps. Haku se dépêcha d'aller aider son amant pour sortir au plus vite de ce lieu lugubre.

-Me… merci Orochimaru…

Haku souleva le corps de Zabuza et s'orienta pour partir de là. Lorsque le corps qu'il soutenait s'effondrait. Le jeune brun vit une giclé de sang ainsi que des morceaux de cerveau revoler au-devant de lui. Les yeux écarquillé il tourna la tête sur la droite pour voir le corps de son amant s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire face au deux hommes dans son dos qu'il reçut à son tour une balle dans la tête.

-Maintenant votre dette est vraiment payée, ricana Orochimaru. Attache moi le bien, ne fait pas foiré mon plan Kabuto. Sinon tu auras le même sort que ces deux-là, dit-il en montrant les deux corps sans vie étalés prêt de la sortie.

L'argenté lui renvoya un sourit tout en attachant solidement le blond sur une chaise.

-Bientôt toute cette histoire sera terminée. Bientôt…

OoOoO

_J'espère pour vous que le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas autant que celui-ci. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y aura les éclaircissements sur l'enlèvement._


	8. Chapter 8

_Auteur : Ben… c'est encore moi!_

_Titre : Mon pardon?_

_Note : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Note2 : Merci à Streema pour l'aide apporté sur mon Flash-Back et désolé si je ne l'ai pas vraiment rallongé comme tu me l'avais suggérée._

_Résumé : Naruto se fait renier par son père à cause de ses préférences sexuel. Comment peut réagirent l'adolescent de seize ans, face à la douleur éprouver par ce rejet. Voyez les choix fait par un enfant abandonner et ses conséquences!_

Plusieurs voitures de police étaient stationner devant le bâtiment ou devait se tenir le lancement en avant-première du dernier film tourné de Kyubi et Sukaku. Un jeune policier aux cheveux argentés et le visage caché derrière un masque de tissu se trouvait à interroger les parents, le manager et le meilleur ami du blond qui semblait disparu.

Minato semblait désemparé d'avoir perdu à nouveau son fils, Kushina était en larme depuis que Sasuke était revenu à la suite de son mari et qu'il avait déclaré que le blond venait d'être kidnappé. Iruka pour sa part n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas en regardant tous les deux minutes sur son cellulaire s'il n'aurait pas un appel manqué ou un message demandant une rançon pour son petit protéger. Gaara quant à lui semblait tout à fait détendu en apparence alors qu'intérieurement il cherchait à trouver des réponses sur le pourquoi cet enlèvement soudain.

Du côté des amis du blond, ces derniers se faisaient interroger part un autre agent des forces de l'ordre. Alors que les deux Uchiwa étaient dans leur coin. Le plus vieux essayant de calmé la boule de nerf qu'était son cadet.

La sonnerie de son cellulaire fit sursauter Sasuke, qui décrocha alors que son frère le laissait seul. Il entendit immédiatement la voix sifflante de son interlocuteur.

-Alors Sasuke as-tu réfléchit à ma proposition?

-Jamais. Alors arrête de m'appeler pour tes manigances. Maintenant j'ai plus important à faire que te parlé!

-Je crois que ce petit blond ne résistera pas bien longtemps. Tu sais ça prit plus de deux ans à te trouver une faiblesse petit con, mais avec l'arrivé de cet acteur je sens que ma chance tourne.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux à ce que lui avait dit son interlocuteur. Blond et acteur, ça ne laissait pas place à beaucoup de personne. Le brun commença à s'agité dans son coin.

-Tu le laisses en dehors de tout ça!

-Arrête d'aboyer pour un rien et écoute-moi attentivement si tu veux qu'il reste en vie. Ce serait tellement facile pour moi de t'enlever cet être que tu aimes.

Le visage de Sasuke se referma encore plus. S'il avait su que sa dépendance durant son adolescent engendrait tout ça, jamais il n'aurait fait affaire avec cet homme. C'est au bout de cinq minutes qu'il raccrocha et qu'il put prendre congé de cette voix sifflante.

Après avoir passé plus de deux heures dans cet immeuble à répondre au policier et à attendre qu'il les laisse tous partir, Sasuke repartir avec son frère à la maison familiale. Réfléchissant toujours au comment il pourrait sortir Naruto de là.

OoOoO

Minato était avec sa femme dans leur chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loué, afin de pouvoir aller à l'avant-première du film de leur fils. Film qu'ils n'avaient pas vu pour cause des évènements survenus durant la soirée.

Kushina se trouvait dans les bras de son mari en pleur. La douleur était aussi vive qu'au départ de son enfant cinq ans plus tôt. À la seule différence qu'une peur s'ajoutait a celle-ci, celle de ce que pouvait lui faire le maniaque qui avait enlevé Naruto. Elle savait bien que cette fois elle ne pourrait pas retrouver son fils par l'intermédiaire des médias comme dans le passé.

Flash-back

_Kushina était enroulé dans une grande couverture sur son divan à écouter la télévision. La douleur de la perte de son fils était plus intense que d'habitude, comme à chaque année à cette date précise. Non parce qu'elle arrivait à l'oubliée en temps normal. Mais bien car la disparition de Naruto remontait a trois ans jour pour jour, soit mille quatre-vingt-quinze jours sans son fils avec elle mais à voir son visage se superposé à celui de son mari. Elle devait vivre avec ce pincement au cœur en permanence puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de quitter son mari qui avait mis leur fils à la porte._

_La sonnette de l'entrée la sortie de sa léthargie. C'est les cheveux en bataille et les traits tiré qu'elle alla ouvrir la porte toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture. _

_Une femme de son âges, les yeux et cheveux noir lui fit face. Cette dernière avait dans les mains un plat contenant des pâtes qu'elle devait avoir faite avant de venir chez elle. La femme brune lui fit un doux sourire avant que Kushina ne se déplace pour la laissé entrer dans sa maison. Sans un mot, elle ferma la porte et retourna dans le salon comme si elle était toujours seule. _

_-Kushina tu pourrais venir manger avec moi s'il-te-plaît?_

_-J'ai pas faim._

_-Il faut que tu te nourrisses, je ne peux pas comprendre ta douleur je te l'accorde. Mais une chose est sure, ni ton fils ni ton mari ne voudraient que tu te laisses mourir de faim._

_Kushina était arrivée dans la cuisine le visage crispé par colère. Elle regarda la femme assise à sa table à manger d'un regard noir avant de prendre la parole._

_-Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si mon mari ne l'avait pas jeté dehors de chez lui!_

_-Je sais très…_

_-Et si ton fils n'avait pas laissé tomber le mien lorsqu'ils se sont fait surprendre._

_-Écoute moi, mon fils n'est pas de se bord là Kushina. Je lui ai même demandé, Naruto a surement du se tromper sur les sentiments que Sasuke avait pour lui._

_-Comment oses-tu? Tu connais aussi bien Naruto que moi! Jamais il ne l'aurait embrassé quelqu'un s'il avait su que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je ne sais pas si ton fils est homosexuel mais une chose est sure, c'est un peureux d'avoir repoussé le mien lorsqu'ils se sont fait surprendre par cette fille!_

_-Kushina tu es en colère que j'ai encore mes fils avec moi et pas toi, mais…_

_-Va-t'en!_

_-Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je…_

_-Va-t'en, hurla Kushina._

_Mikoto se leva pour partir tout en s'excusant pour les propos qu'elle avait dits sans le vouloir. Kuhsina retourna s'étendre sur le divan et ferma les yeux, essayant vainement de stoppé l'arrivé de ses larmes. Elle écouta distraitement l'homme à la télévision qui parlait de deux nouvelles stars du cinéma qui venait de faire leur apparition à l'écran. Lorsqu'une voix retint son attention. Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux pour tomber sur deux roux donc un qui avait les cheveux tirant plus sur le rouge qu'autre chose. Ce même acteur gagna l'attention de la rousse qui le dévorait presque du regard. Malgré ces mille quatre-vingt-quinze jours passés, elle n'avait pas oublié le timbre de cette voix, celle de Naruto et ce jeune homme avait le même timbre de voix. _

_Au bout de cinq minutes a le regardé, un déclic se fit et elle sut. Elle sut que Naruto se cachait derrière ses cheveux et yeux rouge. Mais un truc clochait, son fils ne pouvait être aux États-Unis. Lorsqu'il était parti, son mari ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de prendre quoi que ce soit avant de le jeté à la rue._

_C'est là que le souvenir de la porte arrière avait été forcé quatre jours après le départ de son fils lui revint en mémoire. Sans éteindre la télévision, elle partit dans la chambre de Naruto qu'elle pénétrait presque tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher._

_Lorsque Minato arriva aux alentours de dix-huit heures, il trouva sa femme dans la chambre de leur enfant et un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Les tiroirs du bureau étaient tous éparpiller au sol, le linge un peu partout sur le sol et le lit et les cadres photo pour la plus par briser avaient quitté la surface du bureau pour découvrir le sol eux aussi._

_-Mon dieu qu'est-ce que tu fais chérie?_

_-Il est aux États-Unis._

_-Qui? _

_-Naruto, il est revenu chercher son passeport je ne sais pas quand._

_-Il pourrait être en France ou même au Canada, on ne sait pas où il est Kushina._

_-Je l'ai vue à la télévision. Il est devenu acteur. _

_-Voyons Kushina…_

_Cette dernière se leva et se précipita dans le salon. Minato la suivit et lorsqu'il pénétra la pièce au premier planché, ce fut pour voir sa femme changée les postes de télévision à une vitesse folle. Elle tomba enfin sur une chaîne qu'elle laissa. Montrant a son mari de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés pour regarder avec elle._

_Ce fut environ une demi plus tard que la reprise de l'émission qu'elle avait écoutée sur l'heure du déjeuner, repassa sur le canal télévisé. Comme plus tôt, deux roux donc l'un avait les cheveux plus rouge qu'autre chose étaient assis devant le présentateur de l'émission sur des divans blanc._

_-Regard chéri, il a le même physique que toi à son âge._

_-Écoute Kushina, je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais Naruto…_

_Ce fut à ce moment que le jeune homme avec les yeux rouge comme ses cheveux répondit a la question qui lui avait été posé. _

_-Alors… la porte de derrière qui a été forcé après son départ…_

_-Ça doit être Naruto qui est venu chercher son passeport oui. Comme tout semblait à sa place je n'ai pas voulu fouiller dans ses tiroirs et tout._

_-Ce n'est pas grave chéri, au moins maintenant nous savons qu'il est toujours en vie._

_Des larmes de soulagements roulaient sur les joues du blond qui regardait son fils. Du moins l'espéra-t-il, parlé devant la caméra avec une aisance qui le surprenait. _

_-Il… il est toujours en vie hein? Dit moi que c'est bien notre Naruto qu'on voit là. Je ne supporterais pas si j'ouvre les yeux pour me rendre compte que ce n'est que l'un de mes rêves encore une fois… Dit moi que je ne rêve pas kushina._

_-Je suis sûr que c'est lui Minato. Demain j'irais chercher tous les magazines qui parlent de lui._

_Sur ce Kushina se traina dans la cuisine, afin de préparer le dîner, laissant Minato qui s'était rapproché du téléviseur pour caresser l'image de ce Kyubi à l'écran. Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres._

_-Nous pourrions lui écrire une lettre aussi, lui hurla la rousse depuis la cuisine._

Fin du flash-back

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Kushina sombra dans le sommeil entre les bras de son mari qui continuait de veillé sur elle. Attendant toujours un signe de la police de Tokyo, afin de savoir s'ils n'avaient pas une piste pour retrouver Naruto. Son regard se dirigea sur le ciel noir étoilé, espèrent de tous ses forces qu'où se trouvait son enfant celui-ci n'était pas en danger.

oOoOo

Sasuke venait d'arriver à la maison familiale avec Itachi, ce dernier essayant de le faire parler. Depuis l'appel qu'il avait reçu à l'avant-première du film de Naruto, son jeune frère avait arrêté de parler et son visage s'était assombrie. Durant tout le trajet en voiture il avait essayé de savoir qui avait bien pus l'appeler sans aucun succès.

Le cadet Uchiwa se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Sans un regard pour ses parents dans le salon qui avait essayé de lui parler ni pour Itachi qui l'avait suivi. Il eut à peine le temps de barré sa porte que son grand frère cognait à cette dernière et essayait d'ouvrir.

Il se dirigea dans sa penderie ou il alluma une lumière éclairant tout le contenue vestimentaire de Sasuke. Malgré les coups de plus en plus forts d'Itachi contre la porte, Sasuke s'agenouilla et chercha au travers les boites qui étaient sous les valises, il chercha pendant quelque seconde avant de voir cette boite de chaussure, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier l'existence.

Ouvrant tranquillement le couvercle de la boite de carton, Sasuke vérifia que le revolver qu'il avait acheté pour se protéger était toujours là. Une petite boîte de munition se trouvait aux côtés de l'arme grise. Il ouvrit le barillet et attrapa six balles dans la petite boite. Il les inséra comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant comme lui avait montré le vendeur à qui il l'avait acheté quelque année plus tôt. Il ajouta le silencieux à la bouche du canon, afin de réduire le bruit que pourrait occasionner la détente lorsqu'il l'utiliserait. Connaissant Orochimaru et son dévoué disciple, Kabuto ne serait pas avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'aura aucun policier qui le suivrait.

Une fois relevé, il enserra le revolver en arrière dans la ceinture de son pantalon, camouflé par sa chemise blanche. Il ne prit pas le temps de recacher la boîte avant de repartir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte son frère allait foncer dans cette dernière pour la faire céder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

-J'ai un truc à réglé.

-Sasuke…

Déjà le cadet Uchiwa se mit à courir pour sortir dans l'entré il attrapa les clefs de voiture de son frère. Ne prenant pas en compte le fait qu'Itachi allait surement le tuer a son retour.

oOoOo

Naruto commençait à se réveillé, ne distinguant pas grand-chose avec le peu de lumière présent. Des bruits étouffé lui parvenait aux oreilles. Lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, il remarqua enfin que ses mouvements étaient entravés par ses bras attaché sur la chaise ou il était assis.

-A l'aide, se mit a hurlé le blond.

Un ricanement sinistre lui répondit avant qu'un visage pâle n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision le faisant sursauter. Il recula sa tête d'instinct devant ces yeux qui lui donnaient des sueurs froides.

-Qui… qui êtes-vous? Demanda le blond avec sa voix pâteuse.

-Tu n'as pas à savoir ça ne devrait pas être long que tu pars d'ici.

Malgré les questions que pouvait poser Naruto, l'homme à la peau blanche ne fit que les ignorés. Comme si il n'entendait rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Alors il attendit que sa vue redevienne a la normal. Une fois son problème de vision arranger, il prit le temps de détaillé ce qui l'entourait. Espérant trouver un moyen de fuir si jamais il trouvait un moyen de se défaire de ses liens qui le retenait assis sur la chaise.

A première vue tout semblait sale dans la pièce, ce qu'il avait pu se prouver en trainant son pied sur le sol, ce qui avait déplacé la poussière. Des bâches recouvraient des objets de toute sorte. Plus loin dans la salle sur une chaise, se tenait assis l'homme qu'il avait vue à son réveil.

C'est ce moment qu'un individu entra dans la pièce. A la lueur des chandelles Naruto reconnu sans aucune difficulté la personne qui venait d'arrivé. Ce dernier se dirigea vers l'homme qui ne lui avait pas révélé son identité. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que les deux hommes se disaient.

-Il est où?

-Dans le fond de la pièce, mais je veux ce que j'ai demandé avant de te le laissé.

-Je veux voir s'il va bien avant!

L'homme sur la chaise se leva et se dirigea vers Naruto avec l'autre homme. Ce dernier semblait tendu ce que le blond ne comprenait pas. Le dernier arrivant ce précipita sur l'acteur lui caressant la joue de sa main.

-Ça va Naru?

-Connard comme si tu t'en préoccupais! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui leur as demandé de m'enlever. Je te hais Sasuke, je te hais, hurla Naruto.

Un voile de tristesse recouvrit le visage de l'Uchiwa qui avait pris Naruto dans les bras. De moins en apparence, puisque le brun essayait de toute ses forces de détaché le blond. Lui chuchotant un petit je t'aime a l'oreille en même temps et lui demandant de ne pas s'enfuir tout de suite.

Malgré son envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, son instinct lui dictait d'écouté Sasuke. Alors il regarda le brun se redressé et allez plus loin dans la salle avec l'homme a la peau blanche.

Tout ce passa vite, Sasuke portait sa main dans son dos et sorti un revolver de sa ceinture. Alors qu'il pointait son arme sur son opposant, l'Uchiwa lui hurla de fuir, ne quittant en aucun cas son vis-à-vis du regard.

A toute vitesse, Naruto se mit à courir en direction de la porte. A peine eu-t-il le temps de sortir dans le couloir et de tourné à sa droite qu'il entendit une détonnation et puis un cri de douleur poussé par Sasuke suivit d'un silence angoissant. Continuant sa course folle et ne faisant attention à rien de ce qu'il l'entourait, Naruto percuta dans un objet au sol le faisant tomber sur le ventre.

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur ce qui l'avait fait tomber, il détourna la tête pour vomir tout ce que son estomac contenait. Le jeune blond s'était pris les pieds dans le corps de Haku, ainsi que le corps d'un inconnu et était étaler de tout son long dans une flaque de sang. Alors qu'il allait se relever, il lâcha un cri lorsqu'une main le saisit à la taille.

-Chut, Naruto c'est moi. Viens, vite si on prend trop de temps il va nous rattraper.

Gardant le silence, il se fit conduire dans les couloirs sombres par Sasuke qui était à ses côtés. C'est une fois en dehors de l'immeuble, que Naruto remarqua que l'Uchiwa avait une main sur le ventre d'où coulait du sang. Il allait parler lorsque Sasuke recommença a le tiré avec lui vers une voiture noir.

Après que le brun lui ouvrit la portière passagère, ce dernier fit le tour du véhicule et embarqua derrière le volant. Alors qu'il démarrait la voiture, un coup de feu ce fit entendre ainsi que le bruit du verre brisé. A toute vitesse Sasuke saisit Naruto par le bras et le tira vers lui. Le blond se retrouva collé au torse de l'Uchiwa alors que ce dernier pesait enfin sur l'accélérateur pour fuir le bâtiment désinfecté.

C'est quelque rue plus loin que l'Uzumaki réussi à se dégager du bras au brun. Alors que ce dernier prenait son portable qu'il avait laissé entre les deux sièges. Il vit l'autre composé un numéro de téléphone malgré l'heure tardive.

-Itachi! Réveille les parents et quitté la maison. Écoute ce que je te dis pour une fois et fait le! Non je n'ai pas le temps tout de suite. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard mais pour l'instant vous êtes en danger.

Sasuke ferma son portable et continua de regarder la route roulant vers la ville.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ce passe?

-L'homme que tu as vue est un criminelle. Il trempe dans plusieurs affaires louches.

-D'où tu le connais?

-Après les vacances d'été ou avait été faire du camping avec l'école, j'ai sombré dans la drogue après quelque mois de ton absence prolongé. J'étais pas mal endetté et cet homme ma prêté de l'argent pour payer mes dette. Seulement il y a deux ans il ma recontacté pour des trucs que je n'ai pas voulu faire pour le remboursé. A ce moment-là j'avais l'argent que je lui devais mais il ne voulait pas le prendre.

-Pourquoi il ma kidnappé s'il t'en voulait à toi alors?

-Il ma fait suivre lorsqu'il a retrouvé ma trace il y a quelque mois. Et quand j'ai vue l'émission ou tu dévoilais ton identité, j'ai commencé à acheter des trucs qui parlaient de toi. Kabuto, son homme de main a tout découvert et il a fait des recherches sur toi et il est remonté jusqu'à il y a cinq ans. Il a découvert ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et il a tout dit à Orochimaru. C'est Haku qui ta enlevé pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Surement qu'il était une nouvelle recrute et qu'il lui avait confié cette mission.

Sasuke stationna enfin la voiture devant un bâtiment après quinze minutes de route. Il sorti du véhicule et se dirigea vers l'entré. Arrivé au milieu des escaliers le cadet Uchiwa perdit connaissance. S'étalent de son long dans les marches de béton, se cognant le front par la même occasion.

OoOoO

_Alors voilà le chapitre huit. La suite dans quatorze jours._


	9. Chapter 9

_Auteur : Nul autre que moi._

_Titre : Mon pardon?_

_Note : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Note 2 : Un grand pardon pour la longue attente. Avec la période des fêtes j'ai quelque peu délaissé ma fic et ça été dure de me remettre à écrire le chapitre._

_Note3 : En prenant en compte les commentaires sur ma qualité en orthographe, je demanderai l'aide d'un/une béta lecteur/lectrice pour corriger les chapitres suivants. Me laisser un message privé si la tâche vous intéresse, ce serait apprécier d'un grand nombre de lecteur et par moi aussi évidement._

_Résumé : Naruto se fait renier par son père à cause de ses préférences sexuel. Comment peut réagire l'adolescent de seize ans, face à la douleur éprouvé par ce rejet. Voyez les choix fait par un enfant abandonné et les conséquences!_

C'est un appel tard dans la nuit qui réveilla le couple Uzumaki. Minato décrocha le combiné espèrent avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Kushina regardait le visage de son mari se décomposer en une fraction de seconde. Ne répondant que des oui à toutes les questions que devait lui poser l'interlocuteur qui les avait sortis du sommeil. C'est au bout de quelque minute que le blond raccrocha enfin le combiné pour se tourner complètement vers sa femme.

-Alors, demanda la rousse.

-C'était Iruka, la police la contacté pour lui faire savoir qu'ils avaient retrouvé Naruto.

-Il va bien, ses ravisseurs ne lui ont rien fait?

-Il est à l'hôpital.

Il n'en fallut pas plus a Kushina pour qu'elle se change a tout vitesse enfilant une légère robe noir lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Alors que Minato n'avait toujours pas bougé le regard dans la vague. Il sortit de ses sombres pensés lorsqu'il se fit secouer par la rousse.

-Habille toi chéri et je crois que je vais conduire ce sera plus sécuritaire.

Il lui confirma d'un signe de tête avant d'enfiler un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Ils sortirent de leur chambre et partirent vers leur voiture sans se soucier de la porte donc le verrou se déclencherait automatiquement lorsque la porte serait close.

OoOoO

Kakashi regardait le jeune acteur qui avait été kidnappé durant la soirée de la veille et le cadet Uchiwa qui étaient tous les deux étendues sur un lit d'hôpital. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'argenté qui se retourna, posant son regard sur le manager du blond.

-Merci beaucoup de l'avoir sauvé Mr Hatake.

-Nous n'avons rien fait. En fait, il semblerait que ce soit le jeune Uchiwa qui a sauvé votre protéger. Nous avons retrouvé les deux corps sur les marches devant le poste de police suite à un coup de feu tiré.

Le visage d'Iruka blêmi d'un seul coup à l'entente de ce fait. S'imaginent déjà que Naruto avait été atteint par le bal le jeune manager commença a tremblé de tout son corps.

-Mr Umino calmé vous. Le projectile n'a atteint aucun des deux jeunes hommes. Elle est rentrée dans le béton du trottoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé?

-Le jeune Uchiwa a reçu une balle à ce qu'on a pu constater et pour ce qui est de votre protéger je crois qu'il s'est évanouie. Du moins il ne portait aucune marque de violence. Mais pour être plus sur nous avons demandé à un médecin de l'examiner.

-Merci.

-Ce n'est rien. Si vous avez besoin de parler contacté moi.

Kakashi lui tendis un bout de papier et il partit vers les portes d'entrée. Iruka avait les joues brulante de gêne, dû au scénario qu'il s'inventait déjà.

Venant de se calmé, le brun allait entrer dans la chambre de Naruto et Sasuke lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kushina. Il détourna le regard de sur la vitre qui donnait dans la chambre pour le poser sur la mère et le père du blond.

-Comment il va? Ils ne lui ont rien fait?

-Il semblerait que le jeune Uchiwa à retrouver votre fils et que Naruto se serait évanouie devant le poste de police. Enfin c'est ce que ma dit l'agent de police qui vient de partir. Tout ce que je sais de plus c'est que Sasuke a reçu une balle, pour votre enfant rien ne montre qu'il a été blessé.

-Dieu merci, murmura la rousse. On peut aller le voir.

-Bien sûr.

Kushina pénétra la première dans la pièce suivi par Minato et Iruka. Naruto dormait paisiblement dans le lit les bras tendus le long de son corps. Elle pausa sa main sur le bras bronzé de son enfant le caressant le plus possible pour se rassurer sur la présence du jeune homme devant elle.

Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent une légère bosse au niveau des poignets du jeune blond. Elle tourna le bras pour que le dos de la main se couche sur le drap blanc qui recouvrait son fils.

En remarquant le regard écarquillé de sa femme et sa bouche entrouverte, Minato s'approcha de lit pour à son tour pour voir ce qui choquait sa femme. De fine cicatrice s'étalaient sur le poignet, sa femme parcourait les reliefs créés par ces marques sur la peau tannée de leur enfant.

-Depuis quand a-t-il ces cicatrices? Demanda le blond dans un murmure.

-Depuis qu'il est arrivé aux États-Unis, Naruto les a toujours eues, répondit le manager qui venait de pénétrer la chambre.

Il se plaça à genoux sur le côté du lit, murmurant des pourquoi sans s'en rendre compte et déposa ses lèvres sur les traces de mutilations sur le corps endormit. Envoyant le blond agir ainsi, Iruka décida de laissé la famille seul quelque minute.

Minato glissa sa main sur la joue de Naruto, la caressant avec tendresse sous le regard de sa femme.

-Tu crois que c'est à cause de ma réaction qu'il s'est mutilé?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il nous le dira un jour.

-Tu as surement raison.

Kushina s'assit sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce près du lit de son fils endormit. Alors que Minato reposait simplement sa tête sur le matelas du lit, la main dans celle de l'endormit.

OoOoO

Iruka rentra à nouveau dans la pièce une heure plus tard pour tomber sur un tableau qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Ce qui était sur c'est le mal de dos qu'aurait le père de son petit protéger blond à son réveil.

Le jeune manager pus voir malgré les rideaux tiré que l'obscurité de la nuit commençait doucement a se dissipé dévoilant timidement les premiers rayons de soleil.

-Ruka?

-Naruto, tu es enfin réveillé. Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu te sois fait enlever à la soirée?

-Tu pourrais faire venir un policier que je lui donne une déposition. Ça m'évitera de tout répété.

-Bien sur je vais chercher un policier, je reviens.

Iruka sorti dans le couloir pour interpeller un policier qui se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre. Lorsqu'il vu le blond réveillé, il attrapa son carnet dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon.

-Monsieur Usumaki, je suis Kakashi Hatake. Savez-vous qui vous a enlevé?

-Non mais à mon réveille un homme a la peau extrême pâle, les cheveux long et noir et un regard qui m'a fait penser à un serpent était le seul présent dans la pièce. Sasuke Uchiwa, est arrivé et m'a aidé a sorti de la. C'était dans les coins des usines abandonnés au nord de la ville. Durant qu'il me trainait en dehors de l'usine je me suis enfargé dans le corps d'un de mes fans et d'un autre homme que je ne connais pas. Il se nomme Haku, je n'ai pas connu son nom de famille. Ce dernier m'accompagnait hier soir à l'avant-première de mon dernier film tourné. Après être sorti de là, on a essayé de nous tirer dessus et jai pu voir qu'on avait déjà tiré sur Sasuke. Il a conduit jusqu'au poste de police le plus prêt.

-Il y avait-il d'autre personne avec l'homme que vous avez vu à votre réveille?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Savez-vous qui vous a enlevé lors de la soirée.

-Mon kidnappeur ma endormit, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Merci, je poserais d'autre question à monsieur Uchiwa.

-Monsieur l'agent?

-Apelle moi Kakashi.

-Kakashi, en temps normal je serais supposé repartir ce soir pour les États-Unis et je voulais savoir si je devais rester au Japon ou si je pouvais y aller.

-Il serait préférable que vous restiez jusqu'à temps que nous trouvions votre ravisseur, pour que vous puissiez l'identifier une fois qu'il sera derrière les barreaux.

-Alors je resterais pour le bien de l'enquête Kakashi.

-Merci d'avoir répondu aux questions et reposer vous.

L'argenté quitta la pièce, laissant le blond avec son manager et ses parents. Kushina s'approcha du lit de son fils un doux sourire accroché au visage. Elle se permit de s'assoir sur le bord du lit d'hôpital et elle caressa affectueusement le cuir chevelu de son enfant.

Iruka qui était resté quelque peu en retraite comme les parents de Naruto pendant l'interrogatoire du policier, se rapprocha de son protéger. Un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon je sais qu'il est tôt mais je vais aller chercher Gaara puisque tu es enfin réveillé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-On va rester ici. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais réussir à faire partir Gaara si tu restes au Japon.

-Hum… A tout è l'heure alors, sourit Naruto.

Son manager hocha de la tête avant de partir. Laissant la petite famille Uzumaki seul, espérant que le paternel de son protéger essaie de tout arranger avec son fils avant de le perdre définitivement.

Le jeune blond parlait avec sa mère sans s'occupé de son père. Ce dernier était installé dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Il ignora complètement la présence de ce dernier au profit de se gorgé de la présence de sa mère.

-Bon j'ai un peu faim moi pas vous? Demanda la rousse.

-Hum non c'est bon Iruka va surement me ramener quelque chose à manger.

-Un café me suffira.

Kushina sorti de la chambre Naruto seul avec Minato. Ce dernier chercha à capter le regard de son fils avant d'abandonné cette idée en se raclant la gorge.

-Tu sais, quand tu étais encore petit. Je m'imaginais déjà grand-père. Ce que je pourrais faire avec mes petits-enfants et…

-Si c'est pour me dire que je t'ai déçu tu peux tout de suite arrêté! Je l'ai bien compris il y a cinq ans quand j'ai vu la haine que tu avais pour ce que je suis.

-Tu sais pour moi, une vie réussi c'était d'avoir une famille, des enfants et un bon travail. Je ne comprenais pas les hommes et les femmes qui se mettaient en couple avec une personne du même sexe qu'eux.

-Tes états d'âme ne m'intéressent pas!

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, murmura Minato d'une voix vacillante.

Naruto tourna sa tête vers son père pour le voir la tête penché vers le sol, des larmes tombant sur son pantalon. Ce dernier releva son regard sur son fils montrant à celui-ci son visage ravagé par les larmes.

-Je comprends toujours pas ce qui vous pousse a aimé les personnes du même sexe. Je ne comprendrais surement jamais. Mais… une chose est sûre j'ai été stupide de te jeter a la rue comme ça. Crois que c'est pour ta mère que je fais sa ou crois-moi sincèrement. Mais je suis désolé de la réaction que j'ai eue il y a cinq ans. Comprend seulement que j'ai été élevé dans le dégout des homosexuels. Ne va pas croire que tu me dégoute Naruto, tu es et restera mon fils quoi que tu en pense. Si tu en es heureux je finirais bien par l'accepter…

Naruto avait les yeux écarquillé devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Le souvenir qu'il avait de son père était d'un homme fort qui ne montrait et ne parlait pas de ses émotions. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre pieds dans la réalité que son paternel était sorti de la pièce le laissant seul à ses réflexions.

C'est les yeux dans la vague que sa mère le retrouva. Elle pausa un croisant et un café sur la table de chevet et elle s'assit sur le bord du lit lui caressant les cheveux comme dans le temps où elle lui lisait des histoires avant qu'il ne s'endort.

-Ca va chaton?

-Je crois… oui, souffla Naruto.

-Tu sais ou es passé ton père?

-Non, il est parti après m'avoir parlé.

-Je vois, sourit kushina.

OoOoO

Itachi venait de se réveillé dans la maison des Uzumaki. Après que son frère l'eu appelé la veille, il avait réveillé ses parents pour leur dire qu'ils devaient partir de la maison. Que Sasuke venait de l'avertir qu'ils étaient en danger s'ils restaient dans la demeur.

Après qu'il eut informé ses parents, Mikoto avait dit qu'ils iraient chez les voisins. Sachant que Kushina et Minato étaient parti à Tokyo pour quelque jour, elle avait soulevé un pot de fleur sur le balcon pour en sortir un double des clefs.

Itachi regardait à l'extérieur ou le soleil était déjà bien levé, lorsque sa mère approcha dans son dos.

-Alors des nouvelles de Sasuke?

-Non pas encore, répondit le brun.

-Je vais lui téléphoné.

Elle utilisa le téléphone de la maison pour appeler sur le portable de son enfant. Après cinq sonneries, la voix de Kushina lui répondit.

-Allo? Mikoto tu es chez moi?

-Oui hum… Sakuke est là?

-Tu n'as pas reçu l'appelle de l'hôpital?

-Quoi? Oh mon dieu, il est arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke, s'inquiéta la femme aux longs cheveux noir.

Kushina lui donna le nom de l'hôpital ou elle était tout en informant son amie que son fils était dans un coma léger du a une grande perte de sang. Après avoir raccroché, elle alla voir son mari et son autre fils dans le salon des Uzumaki pour leur dire qu'ils allaient aller à Tokyo.

OoOoO

_Encore une fois pardon pour cet énorme retard j'avais dit dans deux semaines et voilà ça fait plus d'un mois de ça. Alors vous comprendrez que je ne donne pas une date prévue pour le prochain chapitre._


End file.
